


Standing On My Own Two Feet

by KyluxFicHell



Series: I Belong to You Forever [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, References to under negotiated punishment, References to unhealthy Dom/sub relationships, Reward and Punishment, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Spanking, Sub discrimination, references to abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Were it not for people like John Mercury and Queen taking a stand, Joe would probably have only been able to get this role by agreeing to sleep with some sleazy producer for the duration of filming. It breaks Joe’s heart to think of all the sub actors who once would have had to go through that, and he’s thankful that such discrimination has been outlawed. He’s heard casting couch horror stories from some of his sub friends of course, so he knows these things still happen, but he’s glad that he’s never had to experience anything like that himself. No amount of anti-discrimination laws will ever truly eradicate prejudice or prevent mistreatment of subs, but at least these kinds of behaviours are no longer widely acceptable. Joe can’t even imagine what it must have been like for John Mercury and Roger May in the 70s and 80s.ORIn a world where everyone is born as a Dominant or a submissive, and submissives were once treated like second-class citizens, Joe Mazzello is cast as Queen's sub bass player in a new biopic. As a sub actor who's admired Queen's struggle for equality, Joe is over the moon, but even with changing attitudes he knows he'll face his own struggles...Sequel to I Belong to You Forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my Dom/sub AU fic "I Belong to You Forever". This fic can be read as a standalone but it probably helps to read I Belong to You Forever first for context.
> 
> This fic is set in a Dom/sub AU where everyone has a natural "status" and is born either a Dominant or a submissive. This society was highly discriminatory against subs during the decades when Queen were active, and public humiliation/punishment of subs was socially acceptable. Discrimination is less socially acceptable, and indeed illegal, at the time of this fic, but still occurs.
> 
> This fic will reference both healthy and unhealthy Dom/sub relationships, and rape/sexual harassment. Please read all tags and warnings first. Please also note that this is an Alternate Universe which is very dark, so behaviours that are considered "healthy" or "unhealthy" in this verse are very different to our own universe, and the relationships in this fic don't reflect how healthy relationships work in our universe. 
> 
> Happy to chat or answer any questions about this universe. Thank you to everyone who read and commented on IBTYF- this is dedicated to you! 
> 
> As usual, this is completely fictional and I own nothing/no one. 
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> (Side note: most of the Wikipedia text is not my own and has been adapted from the actual page).

Joe yawns and stretches his arms above his head, rolling his neck slightly. He rubs a hand over his face, desperately trying to will away the tension headache he can feel building beneath his temples.

It’s starting to become harder to focus on his laptop screen, and he can already feel his eyes becoming heavy as he returns to scanning the text in front of him.

He’s been working nearly all day, which is unusual for him. Joe takes researching each and every one of his roles, no matter how big or small, incredibly seriously. But he rarely spends an entire day sat in front of his laptop scrolling through material; he’s too restless and hates sitting still for too long.

This role is different though.

Never before has Joe had a role that’s so _personally_ important to him. A role that actually keeps him awake at night because he’s so anxious about not doing it justice; a role that actually inspires him to strive for perfection (not that he’s ever _not_ given a hundred per cent to any job, but Joe wouldn’t call himself a perfectionist).

Joe glances at his watch and decides he’ll keep going for another twenty minutes. He yawns again as he brings up the Wikipedia page he was reading earlier, rubs his eyes, and wills himself to focus on the text in front of him.

 

_John Richard Mercury (née Deacon, born 19 August 1951) is an English retired musician, best known for being the bass guitarist for the rock band Queen. He composed several songs for the group—including Top 10 hits "You're My Best Friend", "Another One Bites the Dust", "Back Chat", and "I Want to Break Free"—and was involved in the band's financial management. He is noted for being one of the first submissives in the music industry to be given songwriting credits, alongside drummer Roger May, after Queen’s lengthy legal battle for submissive rights. Along with the other members of Queen, Mercury is known for campaigning for submissive rights and equality, and anti-discrimination legislation._

_Mercury grew up in Oadby, Leicestershire, playing bass in a local band, The Opposition, before moving to study electronics at Chelsea College, London. He joined Queen in 1971 on the strength of his musical and electronic skills, particularly the home-made Deacy Amp which guitarist Brian May used to create guitar orchestras throughout Queen's career. From the third album, Sheer Heart Attack, onwards, he wrote at least one song per album, several of which became hits. As well as bass, Mercury played some guitar and keyboards on Queen's studio work._

_Mercury has openly spoken about the discrimination that he and Roger May faced in the music industry during the early days of Queen, which included frequent sexual harassment by record executives and other high profile members of the industry. He has fought for fair recording contracts for submissive artists, and was instrumental in Queen’s decision not to play at venues that banned submissives from wearing clothing._

_Mercury was claimed by Queen lead singer Freddie Mercury in 1972, who remained his Dominant until his death in 1991. Mercury then performed only sporadically with the remaining members of Queen, including organising a benefit concert in 1992 as a tribute to his late Dominant, with profits being used to launch The Mercury Cancer Trust. He retired from the music industry in 1997 after recording "No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)". He has not performed on any other Queen projects, but remains close with surviving members Brian May and Roger May. He has also never accepted a claim from another Dominant, although he is legally under the Dominant care of Brian May as per Freddie Mercury’s last will and testament._

 

Joe looks at the photo on the page- a young John Mercury smiling as he plays his bass on stage, impossibly beautiful; his long hair framing his face and his leather collar sitting elegantly on his neck.

Joe still can’t quite believe how lucky he’s been to land this role. To play one of his idols; his biggest role model. A sub who had fought to change laws and hearts and minds. It’s because of Queen that submissives can be credited as songwriters; they can actually receive the royalties they deserve and are no longer required to sign contracts that lock them into sexual servitude in the music industry. It’s because of Queen’s bravery and integrity that other parts of the entertainment industry adopted these practices too.

Were it not for people like John Mercury and Queen taking a stand, Joe would probably have only been able to get this role by agreeing to sleep with some sleazy producer for the duration of filming. It breaks Joe’s heart to think of all the sub actors who once would have had to go through that, and he’s thankful that such discrimination has been outlawed. He’s heard casting couch horror stories from some of his sub friends of course, so he knows these things still happen, but he’s glad that he’s never had to experience anything like that himself. No amount of anti-discrimination laws will ever truly eradicate prejudice or prevent mistreatment of subs, but at least these kinds of behaviours are no longer widely acceptable. Joe can’t even imagine what it must have been like for John Mercury and Roger May in the 70s and 80s.

When Joe’s agent had first mentioned _Bohemian Rhapsody_ to him, Joe had been incredibly excited by the fact that John Mercury himself had specifically requested that a sub actor play him. Despite changing laws and attitudes, sub representation on screen is still underwhelming. Joe has lost count of the number of roles he wished he could have auditioned for, only for his agent to tell him that the producers were only interested in casting a Dom actor.

That’s why _Bohemian Rhapsody_ had immediately caught his attention. He’d been familiar with Queen and their music growing up of course, but as soon as he read the script, it really resonated with him. He wanted so desperately to be a part of telling their incredible story; the story of their struggle for equality and freedom. That’s why he really wants to do the role justice.

Joe clicks between a few of the other tabs he has up, glancing at photos and video footage of John from concerts and interviews. In each of them John’s collar is clearly visible, never changing from photo to photo or decade to decade. In early photos he appears shy, a little unsure of himself, nearly always sat at Freddie’s feetor stood behind his Dom. In later photos though, his stance is more confident, more powerful. Group photos from the 80s seem to nearly always show John and Roger standing side by side with their Doms, like equals.

Joe clicks on the last tab he had opened, and feels his heart break a little when he sees the image on screen. He recognises it instantly as a photo taken directly after Freddie Mercury’s funeral.

It’s a photo of Brian May leaving the church, dressed sombrely in black and with a man on each arm. Joe recognises the man clinging to Brian’s left arm as Roger May, sunglasses covering his eyes and the top of his collar just about visible above the thick scarf he’s wearing.

On Brian’s right arm, there’s a man whose face is almost completely obscured by a dark veil, and he’s wearing black submissive mourning robes- the traditional outfit worn by a widowed sub grieving the loss of their Dom. Joe doesn’t need to see the face behind the veil to know who that sub is.

Joe can’t imagine what it must have been like for John to lose his Dom at such a relatively young age. To become a widower at the age of 40. From the way they spoke to and about each other in interviews, Joe knows they had a very loving relationship. He also knows that after Freddie’s death, John never allowed another Dom to claim him, and he distanced himself completely from the music industry.

Joe has never had that kind of love with a Dom before. He wants to portray John’s love for Freddie as accurately as possible, but he hasn’t really got any of his own experiences to draw from. Most of his relationships have been short-lived, with Doms who put his needs second to their own. Only once has he ever come close to being claimed, with a Dom he dated in college. He was even offered a collar, but he knew it would never work when he was very firmly told that his acting career would come second to running the household.

That’s why Freddie and John’s relationship speaks so much to Joe. Freddie was the kind of Dom who never felt threatened or insecure by his sub’s talent and success. Freddie encouraged his sub to pursue his dreams, even before he claimed John.

Joe feels incredibly overwhelmed by the responsibility of playing someone who means so much to so many subs around the world, but he’s determined to give this job his all. He’s also trying not to think about the fact that he’ll have to appear onscreen fully naked, and that he’ll be performing his first ever sex scene (he’d cringed when the three Dom producers present at his audition had asked him to strip so that they could check if he had the right body type, but he’d figured that if John Mercury and Roger May had once had to endure stuff like this, then he could too).

It is some comfort at least to know that Freddie will be played by someone Joe is familiar with. When he’d been told that Rami Malek had been cast as Freddie, Joe had been bursting with excitement. He hadn’t seen Rami in years, not since they’d worked together on _The Pacific_ , and when they’d seen each other at the first readthrough of the _Bohemian Rhapsody_ script, they’d been laughing and talking as if they’d never been apart. Joe had always loved hanging out with Rami on set- Rami had never cared about Dom/sub etiquette, and he’d always tell Joe to _knock it off_ with a gentle laugh if the younger man ever lowered his gaze or knelt before him.

Rami is the perfect Dom to play Freddie. Not only because he’s an incredibly talented actor, but also because he shares Freddie’s values and mentality.

And selfishly, Joe is just glad that his onscreen Dom will be played by someone who he trusts completely.

Joe’s also already met his other cast mates who will be playing Brian and Roger.

He’d been pleased to learn that Roger was also to be played by a sub actor, not only because it would be amazing to have another sub actor take on a starring role in such a high profile film, but also because Joe always finds it a lot more comforting to have a sub castmate he can turn to and spend time with after a day surrounded by Doms.

When he’d met Ben Hardy for the first time, the younger sub had immediately pulled him into a hug.

“What do you call a blind dinosaur?” Ben had whispered in his ear.

Joe had simply laughed as they both chorused _a do-you-think-he-saw-us_ at the same time.

Gwilym Lee, the Dom playing Brian, had also laughed, but had waved a dismissive hand when Joe had attempted to kneel before him.

“No need for any of that crap,” Gwil had said gently, grabbing Joe by the wrist. “A hug will do fine, mate.”

Joe had known instantly that he was going to get on with his castmates just fine.

Joe really can’t wait to start working on this movie- it’s undoubtedly the best role he’s ever been offered. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime, and he can’t wait to be a part of telling a story that’s so meaningful to him.

He’s also incredibly excited about the fact that he’s actually going to be able to meet the surviving members of Queen. His _heroes_. He’s already rehearsing in his head what he’s going to say to John, and he’s trying to make it slightly less dorky than _I love you, you’re my idol, I want to be just like you_ -

He yawns and decides maybe it’s time to turn in.

Joe closes the tabs on his laptop one by one, but pauses when he comes across one he only glanced at fleetingly earlier.

It’s a video from 1992, a clip from the Freddie Mercury tribute concert.

Joe presses play, and watches the crowd cheer as the camera focuses on Brian in the middle of the Wembley stage, with Roger and John stood either side of him.

Brian starts speaking, but Joe focuses on John. Of all the interviews and concert footage Joe has ever watched, this is the most emotional he’s ever seen the youngest member of Queen. He can tell that John is struggling to hold back tears, and when it’s John’s turn to speak, Joe can hear the pain in his voice.

“First of all,” John says to the crowd, his voice already sounding as though it’s about to break. “Brian, Roger and myself would like to thank the artists who have given their time and energy to make today a reality.”

He takes a deep breath, his eyes wet.

“Five months ago, I lost my Dominant, my best friend, to cancer. Today we remember him and celebrate his life, and thanks to your generous donations, we will be one step closer to curing this horrible disease-“

John’s voice trembles, and he swallows, looking away from the crowd. Brian takes a step towards the sub, whispering in his ear. John nods and touches the collar around his neck.

“Thank you for your time today,” Brian says into the microphone. “Please welcome the first act, Grammy award winners Metallica!”

As the crowd erupts into a cheer, Joe feels his heart break as he watches the tears finally slide down John’s face. Brian wraps an arm around the sub and gently guides him offstage as Metallica begin the concert.

Joe’s heart is bursting with admiration for this man, and as he closes the tab and shuts down his laptop, he vows to himself that he’ll do anything to give John the portrayal he deserves.

He’ll do anything to make _Bohemian Rhapsody_ the film that Queen deserve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming of BoRhap begins, the boys meet Queen, and there’s an asshole on set...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read and left lovely comments on the first chapter! As always, your support is what keeps me going and I really do appreciate it so much. 
> 
> Warning for a bit of sexual harassment in this chapter. And yes, our antagonist is an original character...
> 
> As always, happy to answer any questions about this ‘verse, either on here or on tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash, where I often post bonus scenes and expand on this AU a bit...

The first few weeks of filming feel like a surreal dream.

When Joe puts on his costume and wig for the first time and looks at himself in the mirror, he can’t help but do a double take. He’d been told that the producers had taken an interest in him for this role because of his resemblance to John Mercury, but looking at himself now he can’t help but think that the resemblance is pretty uncanny. Joe takes in the way the long hair of his wig falls around his face, and he squints his eyes a little and pushes out his bottom lip just like he’s practised so many times, trying to make himself more _John_.

His fingers drift to his neck to ghost along the collar he’s wearing- an exact replica of John’s collar. It’s the first time Joe has ever worn a collar for a role, or _ever_ in fact. It makes his chest ache a little.

Thirty-four years old and still unclaimed.

He’s always fantasised about wearing a collar like this- a symbol that he’s loved and wanted by a Dom. For now though he’ll just have to be satisfied with wearing a pretend collar and living vicariously through his character.

“You look amazing, darling,” Rami says softly in his best Freddie voice when he sees Joe in costume for the first time, flashing his fake teeth with a smile. “My beautiful sub.”

The compliment makes Joe’s heart jolt, until he realises that Rami was praising him in character. Joe isn’t _anyone’s_ sub.

Falling into character on set is easier than Joe had thought- especially with the additional challenges of the bass playing and trying to do a decent Leicester accent. All the time he’s spent reading and watching and researching has allowed him to just _be_ John. To live and breathe him.

It definitely helps that he has such amazing cast mates who make the job so easy. He quickly falls into an easy rapport with Ben, who has a similar sense of humour to him, and makes the long wait between takes a lot more enjoyable with his practical jokes and the games he makes up on the spot. He’s one of the few other subs on set; the majority of the cast and crew are Doms, and Joe is grateful that there’s another sub who he can spend time with after a long day or when he’s freezing his ass off on a location shoot in the English countryside.

Although the thought of mostly working with Doms had been overwhelming at first, Joe quickly discovers that nearly all the Doms on set are just as sweet and respectful as Rami and Gwil.

 _Nearly_ all the Doms. 

There are a couple of high ranking members of the crew who seem to think that because they’re Doms they fucking _own_ the place.

Craig is one of Joe’s least favourite people on set.

Despite the fact that he’s the producer who insisted on hiring Joe, for which Joe knows he should be grateful, Craig also happens to be a Class A ass. Joe can still remember the smirk on the Dom’s face when he’d asked Joe to undress at the audition, insisting it was simply _protocol_ for any roles that required nude scenes. It still makes Joe shudder to think of how his face had heated as Craig’s eyes had hungrily drunk in the sight of his naked body. It wasn’t Joe’s finest moment, but he’d been desperate for the role, and he’d known it was a job he could do well. 

He’d tried to avoid Craig as much as possible on set since filming started, but it seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn’t escape from the Dom. Craig was always just there, making _polite_ _suggestions_ to the actors or barking orders at the crew. Joe can tell from the way that Ben rolls his eyes behind Craig’s back and mouths _wanker_ at the Dom when he walks away that the younger sub feels the same; Joe knows that Ben had to go through a similar ordeal at his own audition.

The Dom actors also don’t seem to be particularly keen on Craig.

“That’s really disappointing, Ben,” Craig had said quietly after Ben had stumbled over his lines for a third take on their first day. “I thought I’d hired a professional. I’d been assured that hiring a sub actor would deliver me the same high quality performance I would expect from a Dom, but if you’re struggling, we’ll just have to punish you.”

“That’s not fair,” Gwil had said angrily, stepping in front of Ben who looked as though he was torn between launching into a furious rant and crying. “He’s not _yours_ to punish. It’s our first day and he’s nervous. We’re _all_ nervous. Give him some space.”

Craig had clucked his tongue but hadn’t challenged the other Dom any further.

And Joe hadn’t missed the shy grateful smile that Ben had given Gwil just before they started the fourth take.

These days, Ben and Joe just go out of their way to avoid Craig wherever possible.

Most of the time, he’s completely charming. He’ll wink at Joe when he arrives at the studio in the morning, or compliment how he looks in his costume. He even tries the age-old line of _how_ _is_ _a_   _beautiful_   _sub_ _like_ _you_ _not_ _already_ _claimed_ , and Joe has to hold back laughter as Ben pretends to gag behind the Dom.

“What an asshole,” Rami scoffs when the producer disappears. “Always coming in here and telling us how to do our jobs. And what exactly does he do? Not a damn thing other than try to intimidate our sub colleagues or get in their pants.”

“You couldn’t see me with a Dom like him then?” Joe asks jokingly, nudging his friend as they head to make-up together.

Rami laughs. “Are you kidding me? You know you could do so much better. You’re worth like a hundred of him, Joe. Even that Dom you dated back on _Pacific_ was a better match for you. You know, the guy with the bad BO who never used to let go of your ass?”

“You punched him in the face,” Joe says with a fond smile.

“He tried to punish you by making you spend the day naked on set. I wasn’t gonna stand for outdated shit like that.”

“And I was very grateful. But I can assure you I’m not even entertaining the idea of dating Craig.”

“Good. You shouldn’t. He’s gotta be like fifty too.”

Joe winks. “You know I like my Doms a little older.”

Rami’s face is unreadable for a moment, but then he smiles. “Maybe we can set you up with Brian then when he comes to visit the set tomorrow.”

Joe laughs and blushes. “You know, I probably wouldn’t say no to that. But he’s had a sub for the last 45 years so I’m guessing he’s probably not interested.”

They settle into their make-up chairs in comfortable silence, and Joe is just about to stick his headphones in when Rami nudges his foot with his own.

“Come out for a drink with me tonight, Mazzello? We never have any alone time. I love Gwil and Ben, but it’d be awesome to spend some time with you again. Just the two of us.”

Joe smiles. It’s been a while since they’ve hung out outside of work, and he remembers how much he’d always loved spending time with Rami after a long day of shooting.

“That sounds nice. _One_ drink though, Malek. I don’t wanna show up on set tomorrow with a hangover in front of Queen.”

Rami winks at him. “I’m nothing but a good influence.”

*****

Of course, Joe _does_ show up on set extremely hungover the next morning.

“How much did you drink last night?” Ben asks with a smirk as he takes in Joe’s bloodshot eyes and pale complexion. “Youstill look pissed, mate.”

“Too much,” Joe yawns. “Rami and I were catching up. Stayed out too late.”

Despite the fact that he feels like total shit now, it had been a really enjoyable evening.

He and Rami had spent the whole night laughing and talking just like they used to, and it was as if they hadn’t spent the last few years apart. Joe had forgotten though how at ease he’d always felt around Rami. And it isn’t just because Rami is the kind of guy who will glare at Doms who give Joe unwanted attention; Joe just feels like he _clicks_ with Rami. They understand each other, they have a similar sense of humour, and Joe just has so much _fun_ when he’s with Rami.

Joe is jolted from his thoughts when Rami gently squeezes his wrist.

“You ok?” the Dom asks with a grin, his smile showing off his Freddie teeth.

“Yeah,” Joe forces a smile as he rubs his eyes, tossing the long hair of his wig over his shoulder. “Feel like shit, but otherwise fine.” The collar he wears as part of his costume is starting to feel a little suffocating around his neck.

Rami’s expression turns to concern. “You want some painkillers or something? Why don’t we go and sit down somewhere-“

“I’m fine,” Joe says, forcing a smile. “I just need some water I think.”

“Okay.” Rami’s voice is soft. “Let me get you some water and a cup of coffee. I don’t want you throwing up over Queen.”

Joe very nearly _does_ end up throwing up over Queen.

The nerves hit him as soon as he catches a glimpse of Brian May’s tall profile being led onto set by Craig.

The whole cast and crew quieten a little as they take in the Dom striding in on his long legs. There’s definitely a collective sense of awe in the air, especially as Brian smiles at each of them as he passes, and everyone seems to melt a little under his attention. Joe can feel his face heat; Brian may be nearly seventy years old, but he’s still undeniably handsome, and Joe immediately has the urge to fall to his knees.

Ben playfully fans himself when Brian passes by them, nudging Joe and mouthing _I_ _would_.

As Brian is led over to the director, all eyes fall on the two subs a few paces behind him. 

Roger May is grinning confidently at everyone, sauntering in as if he’s walking into a party and he’s already having a good time. He flashes Rami and Gwil a smile and lowers his sunglasses to give them a cheeky wink as he passes. He then turns to nudge someone beside him, nodding his head in the direction of Joe in his costume, and that’s when Joe realises that it’s _John_ _Mercury_ standing next to Roger.

Joe hasn’t seen any photos of John from the last twenty years, which is why he didn’t immediately recognise the bassist, but now that he can see the older sub properly, he knows it’s unmistakably him. John’s hair is a little thinner and more grey, but those eyes are the same eyes that have gazed back at Joe from countless photos and videos.

John’s soft eyes meet Joe’s, and he smiles gently.

Joe smiles back, his eyes drifting to John’s collar- the same collar he’s worn for over 45 years. Joe subconsciously touches the matching collar around his own neck, an exact replica of John’s. He already feels a sense of kinship with this man he’s never met, and as John is led away Joe already feels himself drawn to him.

Rami nudges him. “You shitting yourself too?”

Joe laughs nervously. “Yep.”

“You wanna go over some lines with me? Until they come over.” Rami glances nervously at the three men being welcomed by the director. “I’m excited but I just know I’m gonna say something stupid.”

They distract themselves by settling into a corner to rehearse one of their scenes for the day, trying to ignore the commotion around them. Joe can make out Gwil hugging Brian out of the corner of his eye, and before he knows it Rami is scrambling to his feet and pulling Joe up with him as Brian strides over to them. The Dom has an eager smile on his face as he guides Roger and John over to the younger men with a hand on the smalls of their backs.

Joe is instinctively about to fall into a kneeling position, but Brian quickly pulls him into a crushing hug before he’s able to do so. Joe shivers a little as he inhales the Dominant scent, his brain trying to process the fact that _Brian_ _May_ is hugging him.

“Joe,” Brian chuckles, pulling back to take in the sub’s attire, before glancing at John. “The resemblance is uncanny.”

Joe smiles. “Thank you, sir. It’s amazing to finally meet you.”

“Call me Brian,” the Dom says gently, giving Joe a wink. He turns to Rami, shaking his hand. “Wow, we did a brilliant job with the casting, if I say so myself.”

“The wig and the teeth help,” Rami grins, showing off his teeth.

“Those don’t look comfortable,” Brian chuckles. “But it’s almost like Freddie is standing in front of us.” He gestures at Roger. “Can I introduce you boys to my sub- Roger.”

Roger removes his sunglasses so that the younger men can see his pale blue eyes. There’s a cheekiness and defiance in those eyes that Joe recognises from photos taken over forty years ago, and his smile still looks just as youthful as it did in the 70’s.

“Hello, boys,” Roger says with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Joe’s cheek and then Rami’s. “You two are like a blast from the past. Don’t you think, John?”

John, who has so far been silent, gives them both a soft smile. His eyes linger on Rami, and there’s a little sadness behind his gaze.

“Definitely,” John says gently. His eyes drift to Joe. “I’m not going to lie though; this is very weird.”

They all laugh at that, and Joe feels a little more relaxed as he shakes John’s hand and they exchange cheek kisses.

“Hello, Joe,” the older sub says with a smile. “It’s really lovely to finally meet you.”

“It’s great to meet you too.” Joe returns the smile.

John turns to Rami, his face softening as he addresses the young Dom. “Hello, sir. I would get on my knees, but I’m afraid I’m at an age where I’d struggle to get back up.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rami says gently. He takes hold of John’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Please call me Rami. There’s no need for the title and I certainly don’t expect you to kneel for me. You’re _John_ _Mercury_.”

John blushes at that, and Joe’s heart flutters as Rami bows his head respectfully to the older man. Joe has always loved the chivalrous way Rami treats subs, especially older subs, and he can tell that Brian is also pleased by this display.

“We’ll only be here for about an hour today,” Brian says. “But we’ll definitely be making regular visits. Rog and I were just going to go and grab some coffee with Gwil and Ben. They’ve asked for some help with getting into character.” Brian lets out a low chuckle. “We thought it might be helpful if you two maybe had a chat with John?”

“That’d be great,” Rami says eagerly.

Joe knows that Rami’s been desperate to speak to someone who actually knew Freddie, and no one will be able to give him a better insight than Freddie’s sub. Despite all his own thorough research, John is still somewhat of an enigma to Joe, and he has so many questions for the older sub.

John smiles at them warmly but a little hesitantly, and Joe makes a mental note to keep both himself and Rami from prying too much.

*****

Despite initially coming across as a little reserved and shy, it actually doesn’t take long for John to relax a bit and start opening up to them.

Joe knows that it’s mainly down to Rami’s charm and incredible ability to make anyone feel at ease, even the most nervous of subs. He compliments John just the right amount to seem considerate without coming across as creepy, and he never pushes the older man- he gives John the space to offer up personal information about himself and Freddie without making him feel uncomfortable.

“Freddie always hated his teeth,” John says with a quiet smile, when he sees Rami loosening his jaw. “But even before he claimed me, I thought they were part of his charm.”

Rami nods, looking suitably interested by this information. “Insecure about his teeth? Okay, that’s useful to know.” He nudges Joe. “But you’ve gotta be hot for them.”

They all laugh at that- even John, who blushes. The older man leans in and lowers his voice. “I will say that I remember our first kiss was very awkward because of those teeth.”

Rami and Joe laugh again. 

“Okay,” Joe says warmly. “So no amazingly romantic perfect first kiss. That’s also good to know- we’re filming our first kiss in a few days.”

“We were actually wondering,” Rami says a little nervously, “whether you might be willing to coach us a little? Please feel free to say no if this is completely inappropriate, but Joe and I just want to make this as accurate as possible, and portray your relationship in the way it deserves to be portrayed, and we’re both _really_ nervous-“

“Rami,” John interrupts gently, “I’m happy to help. I don’t know how useful I’ll be, but I’ll try my very best.”

Rami grins, and puts on his best Freddie voice. “That’s terribly kind of you, darling.”

John immediately freezes, his smile fading, and Joe’s stomach drops as an uncomfortable tension fills the air.

“Shit,” Rami says, quickly coming out of character. “I’m so sorry, John. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright.” John gives a weak smile. “I just...wasn’t quite prepared for that. That was...really rather good. Amazing. You’re very talented, Rami.”

Rami returns the smile. “Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you. I am sorry though. I didn’t mean to trigger you like that.” He squeezes John’s hand gently where it rests on the table next to his styrofoam cup of coffee. “This goes without saying, but you must have loved him very much.”

John lowers his eyes. “More than I ever thought it was possible to love a person.”

The tension lifts a little, and the two younger men sit in silence as John tells them all about how Freddie claimed him to protect him, to allow him to follow his passion and be a part of Queen. About how their relationship was difficult in the beginning, and how they worked through it together. About how Freddie fought against every societal norm to make sure that John was credited and recognised for his work.

As Joe listens, he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever find a Dom quite so amazing as Freddie Mercury. A Dom who genuinely wants to satisfy his needs as well as their own. A Dom who will stand up for him and protect him and respect him. A Dom who will _love_ him.

Rami is also listening intently, but swears when one of the make-up girls calls him over for his touch up.

“I’m so sorry,” Rami sighs. “Thank you so much for your time, John. This has been...so incredibly helpful. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better. Please excuse me.”

He gives another respectful nod to John, and the two subs watch the Dom disappear into the hustle and bustle of the set.

“He’s very charming,” John comments, smiling thoughtfully at his styrofoam cup. “He’s perfect to play Freddie.”

“ _Very_ charming,” Joe agrees. “And very talented.”

“I understand you’ve worked together before?”

Joe laughs, surprised. “Yeah, Rami and I go way back. We worked together on a TV show about ten years ago.”

“The Pacific.” John nods knowingly.

“Yeah.” Joe blinks. “Have you seen it?”

“Of course. I’ve done my homework. I knew you’d done Jurassic Park, but I was keen to see some of your work as an adult. You’re also very talented, Joe.”

“Thank you,” Joe says, feeling as though he’s just been told he’s won an Oscar. _John_ _Mercury_ _has_ _seen_ _his_ _work_. “That’s so...thank you. It was a really great job. And I loved working with Rami, so I was really excited when I found out we’d both be doing BoRhap. I’ve never really done a proper love story before, so I was kinda nervous when I read the script, but it makes it a little easier knowing that my onscreen Dom is someone I already have chemistry with.”

John smiles warmly. “I could tell just from sitting opposite you that the two of you clearly had chemistry. It will definitely help.” He lowers his voice, and glances around quickly, before leaning in. “Have you filmed any of the- _nude_ _scenes_ -yet?”

Joe blushes and swallows, a little started by the question. “Um, no, not yet.”

“I’m so sorry to bring it up,” John says apologetically, keeping his voice low. “But I just wanted to check whether you’re truly comfortable with it. Not just the love scenes, that is, but the _other_ nude scenes. I know exactly what it’s like to have to get your kit off in a room full of strangers and in front of people you love and respect, and I would hate for you to have to go through anything remotely similar to what I did. Just say the word, and I’ll get Brian to have those scenes removed. I’ll ask him to tell the producers that I’m uncomfortable with those scenes being depicted in the film, so they’ll never know you said anything.”

Joe’s heart is suddenly bursting with affection for the older sub, and he desperately wants to pull John into a hug.

“That’s such a sweet offer,” Joe says softly. “And no, I’m not particularly looking forward to it- I mean, who would be? But I think those scenes are so incredibly important for the film, John. I want people to see what it was really like for you back then. I want them to understand what you had to go through. If you were able to deal with it, then I can too.”

John smiles at him, a hint of admiration in his eyes. “You’re a brave man, Joe. If there’s anything I can do though to help, please let me know. I’m happy to talk to you about it and coach you through that one as well. But if you change your mind, I hope you feel like you can tell me.” He pats Joe’s hand and winks. “From one sub to another.”

“Thanks,” Joe says gratefully.

They talk a little while longer about John’s life- his childhood in Leicester, moving to London, auditioning for Queen. He has a sparkle in his eyes as he talks about their tours and their time in the studio, and his life with Freddie.

“Without Freddie, I knew there’d be no Queen.” Johns voice breaks a little as he absent-mindedly touches his collar in the same way Joe notices he used to do in interviews. “I gave Brian and Roger my blessing to carry on and do what they wanted, but I didn’t want to be a part of it.”

Joe nods. “But you clearly remained close, which is great.”

John smiles. “Brian and Roger have been very good to me. I know it was Freddie’s final wish, but Brian legally took me under his care so he could protect me. He took me into his household. He didn’t have to do that. Roger didn’t have to allow him to do that. But he did it. He’s been able to shield me from so many offers to claim me, and I will always love him for that.”

“You’ve had a lot of suitors then?” Joe tries to sound playful, but he can see the pain in John’s eyes.

“From the moment Freddie was in that coffin,” John says sadly.

 _Jesus_.

It makes Joe sick. He’d heard the stories of Doms openly approaching Brian at Freddie’s funeral to ask to claim John. He can’t imagine what it must have been like for John to be propositioned like that right next to his late Dom’s coffin, still in his mourning veil.

“I’m so sorry,” Joe says, tears in his eyes.

“Don’t be. I’ve had a good life. I’ve spent it with three men who mean the world to me, and that’s been worth every moment of pain.”

They smile at each other in silence for a moment, and then Joe is being called over to have his own re-touch done.

“It’s been lovely meeting you, Joe.” John pulls the younger sub into his arms for a quick hug, and Joe forgets how to breathe. “I’m so pleased I have such a lovely talented young sub playing me.”

“I’m really honoured to be able to do it,” Joe replies, squeezing John back. “I don’t wanna embarrass you, but you’re such a hero of mine. That’s why I wanted this job so badly.”

“You’re very kind. Listen, I’ll be back on set in a few days, so we can talk about those scenes you’re nervous about. And I know you have Ben, but I’m always happy to have a little sub time with you between takes if it helps.”

Joe beams. “That would be amazing.”

He gives John one more hug, and Joe finds himself practically _skipping_ off to make-up.

He now feels more determined than ever to do this performance justice. For John. For Freddie.

For Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming becomes a little more intense, but luckily Queen are on hand to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again to everyone who has read and left such lovely comments so far! I’m so overwhelmed by everybody’s kindness.
> 
> As always, feel free to ask any questions about this ‘verse on here or on tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> In terms of warnings for this chapter, please be aware that there are some very brief mentions of body image insecurities, and sexual harassment towards the end. This chapter also heavily references the forced nudity scene in I Belong to You Forever.

“So was Freddie confident the first time?” Rami smiles encouragingly at John. “Or was he nervous?”

John laughs and blushes. “Definitely nervous. But he tried not to show it. Freddie was usually pretty confident about this stuff, but I could tell he was a little nervous the first time we kissed.” He turns to Joe. “I was nervous too, and he could probably tell. We were good friends and initially we were in a situation where our relationship was a bit... _manufactured_.”

“Manufactured.” Rami nods. “Got it. So...shall we try one, Joe?”

Joe feels his mouth go a little dry when Rami’s warm eyes meet his, but he smiles and nods.

He’d almost been pulled into a false sense of security by the ease of the first few weeks of the job. They’d started by filming some of the most innocent (and _fun_ ) scenes; the Live Aid shoot had been one of the most incredible experiences of Joe’s career, and had left him feeling completely pumped. He’d felt like he was at the top of his game, like he was _invincible_.

But now they were just two days away from filming Freddie and John’s first kiss. Gwil and Ben had already shot their first kissing scene that morning; they’d nailed it in one take (with both of them looking as though they’d maybe enjoyed it a little _too_ much). The nerves are already starting to kick in for Joe now- even more so now that they’ve come to actually practise it in Rami’s trailer. 

It’s just a kiss. He’s kissed lots of Doms. In the grand scheme of things it’s _nothing_ in comparison to the nude scene he’ll have to shoot next week.

Rami’s hand on Joe’s jolts him from his thoughts.

“You okay?” the Dom asks softly.

Joe flushes. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Let’s try it.”

Rami lowers his hand to rest on Joe’s hip and looks at John questioningly. “What should I do with my hands? What did Freddie do?”

“This was forty-six years ago,” John chuckles, “so I might be a little rusty on the details.” There’s a look of concentration on his face as he tries to remember. “I think he sort of put his hands on my hips first...and then he kind of pulled me closer.”

Rami winks at Joe, before holding out a hand to John. “May I?”

John flushes a little, but takes the younger man’s hand and allows the Dom to pull him closer as Joe steps aside.

“Let’s try and jog your memory,” Rami says softly. “Tell me if this is too weird or uncomfortable though.”

John swallows, blinking hesitantly up at Rami in his Freddie wig and costume. “Okay.”

“So.” Rami places his hands on John’s hips. “He started off with his hands here, and then he pulled you close.” The Dom wraps an arm around the back of John’s waist and pulls him forward so they’re pressed together. “What next?”

John places one hand nervously on Rami’s chest, and the other on his shoulder. “He caressed my cheek.”

Rami fixes John with a soft gaze, a _Freddie_ gaze, before gently caressing the sub’s cheek with his fingers. The older man’s eyes flutter closed, and for a moment Joe wonders whether this is too much; whether the sight of Rami dressed as his late Dom and holding him so intimately might trigger a more negative emotional response in John. But the older sub is smiling shyly, his cheeks glowing red. Rami is being his usual considerate self and taking it slowly, giving John the opportunity to back out if he wants to, but the older man now looks incredibly at ease.

“Did he kiss you then?” Rami asks softly.

John nods, shifting a little in Rami’s arms. “Just..a little shy kiss first. Then it got more... _passionate_.”

Rami smiles. “Like this?” He leans forward slowly, giving John the chance to step away or say _no_ , but when the older man shuts his eyes, Rami closes the distance between them. He brushes his lips gently against John’s before pulling away again.

It’s sweet seeing them together, and Joe knows that John must be lost in some fantasy right now- he must be imagining himself not with Rami, but with Freddie. But there’s a part of Joe that has a funny sinking feeling for some reason. He’s not sure why seeing Rami kiss someone else makes him want to cry, especially when that person is someone he knows Rami would never want to claim.

But that doesn’t stop a knot from twisting in his stomach as Rami and John lean back in, their lips brushing together briefly again before the kiss deepens. John puts his arms around Rami’s neck as the Dom strokes his back, holding him tightly.

When they part, Rami gives the sub a smile, and John starts _giggling_ , lips swollen and cheeks flushed. He looks so happy that it makes Joe’s heart swell, but the knot in his stomach only seems to tighten.

“Any good?” Rami asks.

“Perfect,” John says shyly. “I mean, I’m the only one who will ever be able to tell if you get it wrong onscreen, but I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. I’ll let you practise the more frisky bits with Joe, as I’m sure you’d much rather feel him up than me.”

Rami freezes, his eyes darting to Joe, but then he laughs nervously. “Ready to try?”

Joe swallows. “I think so.”

John takes a step backwards, allowing the younger sub to take his place in Rami’s arms. 

Joe can feel his face heating as Rami places his hands on his hips again, pulling him close. He can understand why John looked so at ease in Rami’s arms; there’s something about being close to Rami that would make any sub feel safe and protected.

“Relax,” John says softly. “You both look like nervous kittens.”

They laugh awkwardly, and Joe takes a deep breath as he looks up at Rami’s gentle smile and warm eyes. He feels himself shiver a little, his heart pounding in his chest. Rami gently caresses Joe’s cheek, just as he did with John, brushing the long hair of his wig back. Joe’s breath hitches at the intimate touch, and then Rami is leaning forward to gently brush their lips together. 

Rami’s lips are _soft_. And _full_.

The Dom’s eyes are even softer when they part. Joe is vaguely aware of John watching them, but for a moment he feels as though it’s just the two of them, alone in their own world.

Their lips meet again and Joe lets out a little moan as the kiss deepens. He wraps his arms around Rami’s neck, surprised to feel the long hair of his Freddie wig between his fingers. Rami caresses his cheeks gently and Joe can feel his toes curl.

When they part, Joe is aware of how swollen his lips must look, and Rami doesn’t look much better.

“I don’t think you boys have anything to worry about,” John says gently.

As Joe feels his heart skip a beat in response to Rami’s warm smile, he’s not so sure he agrees.

*****

The actual kiss doesn’t turn out to be as stressful as Joe had feared it would be.

Somehow being on a set full of people makes the whole thing a lot easier- it’s less intimate and Joe feels like there’s a bit more distance between him and Rami (despite them _physically_ being pressed together), simply because being in character is putting that distance between them. They’re professionals, and it’s definitely Freddie and John that people are watching, and not Rami and Joe.

Joe would be lying though if he said his heart didn’t hammer in response to his friend holding him close, or caressing his cheek. He is still a submissive after all, and there’s no way his body _isn’t_ going to react to Rami’s Dominant presence so close to him.

Their first kissing scene goes without a hitch, and although all their kisses on camera seem to get a bit easier and become more natural, Joe finds himself steadily feeling more overwhelmed by his submissive urges around Rami, and slipping into behaviours which he hasn’t displayed in a long time.

The others seem to notice that something isn’t quite right- Joe can tell by the way Gwil frowns when Joe accidentally addresses him as _sir_ , the way Rami’s jaw twitches when Joe lowers his gaze, or Brian’s concerned look when Joe immediately falls to his knees the next time the older Dom is on set.

The Doms don’t question his behaviour though; it’s not really their place, but the other submissives on set make an attempt to gently question Joe about what’s bothering him.

“Everything alright, mate?” Ben asks gently one afternoon, taking a seat beside him on the floor at Gwil’s feet as they eat lunch.

Joe doesn’t look up from his sandwich. “Yeah. All good.”

“You sure?” Ben raises an eyebrow and nudges Joe’s knee gently. “You’ve been unusually subby lately.”

Joe shrugs and gives Ben a small smile. “Yeah. I dunno. I guess I’m just tired and haven’t been sleeping well...and we’re at the point now where we’re filming some really emotionally intense scenes.”

He deliberately leaves out the part about him steadily becoming more attracted to Rami. The thing that’s _really_ been on his mind.

Ben nods with an understanding smile. “I totally get it. I’m freaking out about us having to get naked too.”

Joe has been trying to avoid thinking about the fact that Rami would be seeing him naked for the first time ever tomorrow, but Ben’s reminder has brought back that sickening knot in his stomach.

“I better do my sit ups tonight,” Joe jokes, forcing a smile as he prods at Ben’s abs beneath his t-shirt. “I’m gonna look terrible standing next to you.”

“You’ll both look amazing,” Gwil interrupts through a mouthful of sandwich. “Just make sure you get some sub time together beforehand, yeah?”

The subs grin at the tiny bit of praise, and it cheers Joe up a little when Ben mentions that Roger had offered him some sub time tomorrow, and suggests that Joe and John join them.

“I think it would be good for you,” Ben says gently. “Rami’s amazing, but you and I haven’t spent much time together lately. It’ll be good for you to get away from the Doms and spend some time with a group of subs.”

“Yeah,” Joe says, chewing thoughtfully as he watches Rami talking to one of the props guys.

He’s been spending too much time thinking about a certain Dom lately, so he knows it’s probably a good idea for him to distance himself from Rami until after they’ve filmed tomorrow’s scene. It’s _definitely_ a good idea for him to try and think about something other than Rami because it’s only making him more anxious about tomorrow.

 _Good_ _fucking_ _luck_ he thinks to himself when Rami winks at him from the other side of the room.

*****

It only really becomes apparent the next day how much Joe has really been in need of some sub time.

He’s on edge the whole morning- the anticipation of today’s scene has been hanging over him for days, and now it seems to be completely _crushing_ him. He has his make-up done and his wig fitted in silence; Rami seems to sense that he wants to be alone and thankfully gives him his space, only making minimal small talk as they cross paths in make-up. The moment the nerves really kick in though is when he heads to wardrobe, only to be handed a dressing gown.

That’s when he remembers he doesn’t get a costume today.

Joe tries to avoid looking at himself in the mirror as he slowly strips off his clothes in his trailer. He tries not to think about the fact that every insecurity he’s ever had about his body will be laid bare before the people he’s come to love and respect the most. They’ll see his thick thighs, his dimply ass, his untoned stomach, his smaller than average dick.

 _Rami_ will see him. _All_ of him.

There’s a gentle knock on his door, and Joe hastily pulls on his dressing gown, tucking the long hair of his wig behind his ears. “Come in.”

The door opens, and Ben pokes his head in. He’s looking rather Roger-like in his long blond wig, and Joe notices he’s wearing an identical dressing gown.

“Hey,” Ben says with a grin. “How you feeling?”

Joe smiles back nervously. “I’m shitting my pants. Or at least, I would be if I were wearing pants.”

Ben laughs. “Me too, buddy. Listen, Queen have just got here. Roger and John are in my trailer- are you still interested in having a bit of sub time with us before we shoot today’s scene? Brian has taken Gwil and Rami for some coffee so we won’t be interrupted by the Doms.”

Joe lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Definitely.”

He can already feel himself relaxing a little as Ben leads him to his trailer.

Joe can actually feel the weight of anxiety lift from his shoulders as Ben tugs him through the door by the hand, and he’s greeted by the sight of Roger and John on the couch. The two older subs look more relaxed than Joe has ever seen them; Roger has one arm around John’s shoulders, and they’re cuddled up as they talk quietly. They don’t move from their intimate embrace when the other two subs enter, which Joe sees as a testament to the friendly relationship that’s built between them all.

“Hello, boys,” Roger grins. “Joe, really glad you could join us.”

Joe smiles back. “I’m so glad you guys are here today. Some sub time is exactly what I need right now.”

“Well, this is a Dom-free zone,” John says softly with a warm smile. “So we can do whatever you want. Whatever you need to help you unwind and get in the right headspace for today.”

“ _Whatever_ you want,” Roger repeats with a wink. “Deaky can tell you about some of the things he and I have got up to in our sub time over the years.”

“ _Rog_.” John flushes and buries his face in the older sub’s neck, before turning back to the younger men, his cheeks red. “I meant more like cuddles and kisses. Sorry boys, Rog has the dirtiest mind.”

Roger pokes John’s middle gently. “Remember that time Brian and Freddie bought us a couple of vibrators-“

“ _Roger_!” John’s face is completely red now. “We don’t want to scare the boys off.”

Ben grins. “Well, I’d love to hear about _that_ sometime. But cuddles and kisses sound amazing.” He pauses a moment, thinking. “I have an idea, actually. When I was preparing to do my first ever nude scene on stage, I was super self conscious about my body, so me and my understudy always used to have sub time before a show. We’d take off our clothes, have a cuddle and just tell each other all the things we liked about each other’s bodies. It was such a self-esteem boost.” He turns to Joe. “Does that sound like something you’d like to do? If it’s too weird though or will just freak you out more-“

“No,” Joe says quickly. “That sounds really great actually.”

An opportunity to get used to being naked in front of others in such a safe environment sounds incredibly appealing. He could use a confidence boost right now, especially from three men who he has so much love and respect for.

Ben is already untying his dressing gown, and when he slips the material off his shoulders to pool at his feet, Joe feels that knot in his stomach reappear.

Ben is _stunning_.

He has _abs_. Every muscle in his body is toned and perfectly defined, his skin is smooth and unblemished, his cock the perfect size nestled in a thatch of light pubic hair- he’s the sub beauty ideal.

Ben seems to notice Joe’s hesitance, and bites his lip, folding his arms over his body self-consciously. “We don’t have to, if you’re having second thoughts.”

“I want to,” Joe says quickly, trying to avoid destroying his friend’s confidence. “It’s just...my ego’s gonna take a knock standing next to you, Ben.”

Roger nudges John gently with a smile before standing and pulling Joe into a hug. “We’re all subs here, Joe. We’ve all got insecurities about our bods. Even Ben, I’m sure.” He smiles at them both warmly. “John and I think you’re both being terribly brave for doing this, and we know how hard this must be for you. You’re both such gorgeous boys, so let’s just spend some time reminding you how beautiful you are.”

The older sub reaches for the buttons on his shirt, and John stands to pull his sweater over his head.

“Oh,” Joe says softly, affection for the older men rushing through him. “You guys don’t have to do that-“

“We want to,” John says with a smile, reaching for his belt.

Joe still can’t quite comprehend how amazing these men are. His heart melts at the fact that they’re willing to do this to make him and Ben feel better about their own bodies. Joe is _nobody_ , and yet Roger May and John Mercury care about him enough to take the time to do _this_.

Joe takes a deep breath and slips off his dressing gown as the older subs undress, and Ben gives him an encouraging smile.

“Dunno what you were worried about,” Ben says gently, taking hold of Joe’s hand and squeezing. “You’re gorgeous, mate. God, I wish I had an arse like yours. You’re all nice and curvy.”

“You’re lovely,” Roger agrees, tossing his underwear aside. “You’re both stunning.”

“So are you,” Ben says softly. “I can see why you were considered the two most beautiful subs in the music industry. You’re _still_ beautiful.”

John is blushing as he folds his clothes, chuckling. “We certainly don’t look anything like we used to.” His eyes meet Joe’s. “I would’ve loved to have a body like yours when I was younger, Joe. I was such a skinny thing but I would’ve loved to be a bit more curvy.”

Joe can feel his confidence growing already under the other mens’ praise. Roger and John are still attractive, but he can sense John’s own self consciousness in front of the two younger subs, so Joe decides that today should be about boosting the older subs’ confidence as much as their own.

“Now, I think someone mentioned cuddles and kisses?” Ben grins, leading Joe to the sofa.

He flops down ungracefully, pulling Joe with him and wrapping his arms around him. Joe can see Roger giving John a quick kiss on the lips- the kind of kiss that might often be exchanged between two subs who are close. The older men join them on the sofa, John sitting beside Joe and Roger beside Ben, and Joe feels a pleasant thrill when John wraps his arms around him. Ben looks just as pleased when Roger does the same to him.

It’s been a while since Joe has been around other subs who he’s been close enough or comfortable enough with to be this affectionate. He’d had a friend in college who used to come over to his dorm room on a Saturday night so they could cuddle in bed and watch a shitty movie while they talked about their respective failed dates with Doms. But it had been a long time since he’d had that kind of a relationship with another sub.

“This is the best,” Ben says happily. “I never knew a cuddle from a naked Roger May could cheer me up so much.”

They sit and cuddle and talk for a while, the conversation initially consisting of very mundane things- Ben’s dog, Roger’s new car, Joe’s parents’ latest vacation. It’s comfortable and intimate and everything Joe needs. Inevitably though they end up circling back round to today’s scene.

“If Joe and I are feeling this nervous now,” Ben says softly, “I can’t imagine how you two felt the first time you went to Ray Foster’s office.”

Roger shrugs, lacing his fingers with Ben’s. “It was one of those things. In those days, you couldn’t really get away with _not_ being naked in public at some point in your life. It was still really shitty though. I wouldn’t have had the strength to go through with it if John hadn’t been with me.”

John smiles sadly. “I wasn’t as good at not showing how nervous I was though. Roger was amazing at holding his head high and pretending he didn’t care.” He squeezes Joe’s middle. “It was horrible having to be naked in front of so many strangers, but actually the thing I was most nervous about was Freddie seeing me without clothes for the first time. We hadn’t had a chance to do anything other than kiss since he claimed me, and it wasn’t exactly the most romantic setting.”

Ben rests his head on Joe’s shoulder, shooting a reassuring smile in John’s direction. “I can empathise with that.” He bites his lip and stares at his lap. “I’ve done nude scenes before, so I can deal with the whole being naked in front of strangers thing. But...I’m a bit nervous about Gwil seeing me naked for the first time.”

There’s a pause as everyone processes that information.

Roger grins. “I _knew_ it. I fucking knew it! You fancy Gwil.”

Ben blushes and laughs, knocking his foot against the older sub’s gently. “ _Please_ don’t say anything to him. I haven’t quite built up the courage to do anything other than flirt with him yet.”

“It’s so obvious he likes you too.” Joe pokes Ben’s abs. “He always laughs at your dumb jokes and he always tries to sit next to you on set. You should go for it, man.”

“Maybe after today is over.” Ben smiles, blushing. “If he isn’t put off by the sight of me naked.”

“ _Put_ _off_?” Joe laughs. “Jesus, look at you! He’ll be drooling all over you the minute he sees you.”

“Joe’s right.” Roger grins. “Gwil will probably be begging you to go out with him after today. Lucky sod. He’s very dreamy.”

“Oi,” John laughs. “You have a Dom. Leave the poor lad alone.” 

“Oh come on, Deaks. You have to admit that Gwil is pretty hot in his Brian getup. I love my Brian, but I wouldn’t mind Gwil telling me to get on my knees.”

“Back off, he’s mine.” Ben giggles as he playfully nudges Roger. “You can borrow him if you let me borrow Brian.”

Joe rolls his eyes as Roger and Ben start discussing Gwil and Brian’s most attractive features. He leans back into John’s arms, smiling when he feels John’s lips on his neck.

“What about you?” John asks softly, quiet enough that Roger and Ben don’t overhear him. “How are you feeling about Rami seeing you?”

Joe freezes. 

 _Had_ _he_ _really_ _been_ _that_ _obvious_? He’s never openly flirted with Rami, and he panics a little as he realises that if John has picked up on his little crush, then it’s very possible that Rami has too.

“I...” Joe swallows. “Yeah, I’m freaking out a little. God, am I as obvious with Rami as Ben is with Gwil?”

“Not at all,” John chuckles. “I’ve been able to tell since the beginning that you have feelings for him. Call it a sub’s intuition.”

Joe groans and rests his head against John’s chest. “I don’t know what to do, John. He’s gonna take one look at me standing next to Ben-“

“Joe,” John interrupts, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. “I’ve been through this, so I understand. Believe me. I thought Freddie wouldn’t want me after seeing me and Roger naked side by side. Rog was this stunning blond beauty, and I was just a skinny awkward little thing with terrible posture. But Freddie was _my_ Dom, and he saw the beauty in me where I couldn’t see it myself. Rami will be the same. I know he feels the same way about you, Joe.”

Joe smiles weakly. “You really think so?”

“Trust me,” John says confidently, squeezing the younger man’s thigh. “I’ve been around a while. I can tell when a Dom wants a sub, even if they’re trying to be subtle about it.” 

It gives Joe a little hope. He guesses it’s not entirely laughable that Rami might want him, and John’s reassurances give him a little confidence.

They cuddle for a little while longer, the four of them passing the time with more comfortable conversation. It genuinely does make Joe feel a lot more relaxed and confident about their scene today, and when it’s finally time for them to start making their way to set, Joe finds himself reluctantly pulling his dressing gown on, but the anxiety he’d felt earlier isn’t quite as intense.

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Ben quickly ties his dressing gown before darting over to open it.

Joe takes a step in front of John, who’s still dressing, in an attempt to shield him from their visitor until he’s decent.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Brian pokes his head round the door with a warm smile. “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt sub time, but I’ve been sent to summon the lovely young Ben and Joe to set.”

Ben fluffs his wig a little. “Okay, yeah. I think we’re ready.” 

Brian winks at him. “Well, while Rog and John are just finishing making themselves presentable, why don’t I escort you boys to set?” 

Brian’s chivalrous charm makes Joe a little weak in the knees when the older Dom offers them each an arm.

As they make their way over to the set, Joe finds himself incredibly grateful for Brian’s comforting presence. He clings to the Dom’s warm arm like a lifeline, inhaling his scent to give him the courage he needs to go through with this. 

“I won’t be staying to watch filming,” Brian says gently. “I thought you’d probably appreciate having as few Doms on set as possible. Rami and Gwil are good boys who will take care of you, and Rog and John will be there for moral support. But if anyone gives you any trouble, I want to hear about it. Okay?”

Ben nods happily, and pushes himself onto his toes to kiss Brian’s cheek. “Thank you, sir.”

Joe can tell that the title slips out accidentally, but he knows that Ben’s submissive urges must be strong around Brian, particularly when the Dom is being so protective. Joe is having to resist the urge to drop to his knees himself.

“You’ll be wonderful, boys,” Brian says reassuringly. “Don’t ever forget how talented you are. You’ll be spectacular.”

Joe smiles when his eyes meet Ben’s. He can only hope that Brian is right. 

*****

To his credit, Joe is pretty calm right until the moment they take their positions to start shooting.

The set of Ray Foster’s office is drab and dark, which Joe knows is deliberate, but it makes him feel very uneasy. The bright side of it is he’s probably not going to have to do much acting at all. The anxiety has hit him again, and he feels like he’s two seconds away from throwing up. 

Mike is a nice guy who Joe gets on really well with, but seeing him in his Ray Foster costume and wig makes Joe shudder a little. 

“No offence, but you look like a total creep, man,” Joe comments with a nervous smile as Mike takes a seat behind the desk. 

Mike pushes his glasses up his nose with a grin. “I felt like a fucking perv the minute I put this wig on.”

Joe doesn’t miss the way that Roger and John keep their distance from Mike, and stand huddled next to each other in the corner. He can’t imagine what terrible memories this scene must bring back for them, but he’s incredibly grateful for their presence and moral support. He knows it will be difficult for them to watch this, and the fact that they’re willing to be here for him and Ben just makes him feel even more affection towards them. 

When they’re called to their places, Joe takes a deep breath and makes his way over to the sofa where Gwil and Rami are already sat waiting. Rami gives him a reassuring smile, and he tries to think of John’s comforting words during their heart to heart earlier. 

A wardrobe assistant appears at his side, and he takes one more deep breath before slipping out of his dressing gown and handing it over.

Joe shivers as the cool air hits his skin and dozens of eyes fix on his body. Ben gives him a soft smile as he removes his own gown, and Joe finds he can’t bring himself to look at Rami’s face as he takes a seat on the floor at the Dom’s feet. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever felt more vulnerable in his life. He glances over to where Roger and John are standing, who both smile at him encouragingly.

He knows he can do this. 

For them.

Craig is standing next to one of the cameras and manages to catch his eye, and Joe doesn’t miss the way the Dom’s eyes hungrily drink him in just like at his audition all those months ago. Joe tries to ignore him; focussing on that asshole is only going to make him more nervous.

When he hears the call of _action_ , Joe tries to focus all his nervous energy into just being John.

The scene is tough in the sense that it’s emotionally draining. But the atmosphere and Mike’s chilling performance mean that Joe really doesn’t have to do that much acting. Joe is glad that he has barely any lines in this scene, and he admires the way that Ben delivers his with the unfaltering confidence of Roger May.

John had told him that he’d nearly been in tears throughout their first visit to Ray Foster’s office, and it doesn’t take long for Joe to feel himself blinking back his own tears. Every now and then throughout the scene, Rami’s fingers will card through the hair of his wig soothingly, and although Joe knows that the Dom is in character, he can’t help but think that Rami is also using it as an opportunity to comfort him.

“I must admit that I don’t take on many bands with sub artists,” Mike says in his Ray voice, leering at Joe. “They’re far too distracting.” 

“Maybe we wouldn’t be so distracting if we were allowed to wear clothes,” Ben retorts, perfectly capturing Roger’s feistiness.

Joe has to admit that Ben is on top form today. The scene mostly revolves around Roger- Ben has a lot of the lines, and of course has to simulate a sex act on Gwil as well. It’s an incredibly intense scene for the younger sub, and Joe admires how brilliantly and professionally he performs. Joe mostly just has to sit there and sob a bit, which he finds difficult enough, so he feels incredibly proud of Ben for giving it his all under such difficult circumstances.

The scene seems to go on forever, and Joe becomes more conscious of his nakedness as they work through it, willing himself not to shiver in the cold. He’s therefore thankful when the director finally calls _cut_ , and the noticeable tension in the air seems to lift. 

“Shouldn’t we do another take?” Craig says immediately, taking a few steps forward. “I feel like Mike’s accent slipped a little towards the end.”

Joe’s heart sinks.

“I thought it was great actually,” Roger cuts in quickly. “I thought the whole thing was perfect.”

The director nods. “One take is fine. Good job, guys.”

Joe breathes a sigh of relief when the wardrobe assistant appears at his side with his dressing gown, and he doesn’t allow himself to look at Rami until he’s pulled it back on.

“You were amazing, Joe,” Rami says softly. “Absolutely incredible.”

Joe shrugs. “I didn’t really do much except sit there and look sad.”

“It’s harder work than that and you know it.” Rami pulls the younger man into a hug. “I’m really proud of you. You’re so professional and so talented and it’s such a privilege to work with you.” 

Joe finds himself glowing from the praise, sighing as he inhales Rami’s Dominant scent. “Thanks, man.” 

“Anytime.” Rami grins. “Seriously, I mean every word of it. If you were my sub, you’d be getting the biggest reward after work today.” 

Joe feels his blood roaring in his ears, excitement building in his chest. The urge to drop to his knees has never been greater.

This could be his chance.

He’s just about to think of a good flirtatious comeback, when Craig suddenly appears at their side. 

“Good work today, Joe,” the Dom says with a wink. “A really moving performance. And you, Rami. On fire as always.” 

“Thanks,” Joe replies, trying not to sound annoyed that his moment with Rami has been interrupted.

“I knew from your audition that you’d be perfect for this. You handled this scene with such professionalism and sensitivity. You’re absolutely incredible.” 

Despite the fact that Joe despises Craig, the submissive in him can’t help but shiver a little in response to the praise.

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like for them.” Craig nods over to Roger and John, who are smiling as they chat with Ben and Gwil. “But I bet they looked fucking gorgeous.”

“Excuse me?” Rami frowns, raising an eyebrow.

Joe can feel the tension crackling in the air, and the way Craig is openly leering at the older subs makes him incredibly uncomfortable. 

Craig chuckles and nudges the other Dom, lowering his voice as if Joe isn’t there. “You’ve seen pictures of Roger and John from the 70s. What I wouldn’t have given to be a fly on the wall in that office. Mind you, they’re _still_ quite lovely. I wouldn’t say no if either of them wanted to get on their knees for me.”

“I beg your fucking pardon?” Rami is seething now, the rage on his face evident. 

Craig nudges him again. “Come on, man. You’re honestly telling me you’ve never fantasised about Roger May or John Mercury wearing a collar for you, or calling you _Master_ , or bending over-“

“You’d better watch your fucking mouth,” Rami says quietly. “If I hear you talking so disrespectfully about Roger or John again, I’ll be making sure Brian May hears about it.”

Craig holds up his hands placatingly. “Look, I’m sorry. It was just a bit of harmless banter. It was a joke; it was meant to be funny.” 

“ _I_ didn’t think it was funny,” Rami snaps. “And you’re making Joe uncomfortable. Look, it’s been a long day, so let’s just forget about it and move on, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Craig nods, glancing at Joe. “Sorry, Joe. You really did do a great job today.” 

Joe offers a half-smile, but doesn’t say anything. He pulls his dressing gown a little tighter around himself though as Craig disappears, frustrated that his good mood following today’s shoot has been ruined, and when he glances at Rami, the Dom looks annoyed and tired.

Today probably wasn’t the best day to confess his feelings anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension starts to build on set...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a few days late and thanks so much for your patience! 
> 
> Again, warnings for mentions of sexual harassment in this chapter.
> 
> As always, would love to hear your thoughts and questions either here or on tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

Craig seems to make it his mission to ruin Joe’s mood at every possible opportunity over the coming days.

Whether it’s directly making suggestive comments, or a casual touch on the hip or elbow, Joe finds himself wanting to spend less and less time around the Dom. Joe knows he should tell someone about how creeped out and uncomfortable he always feels every time he realises that Craig is on set for the day; he _knows_ he should tell John or Brian because they could actually _do_ something about it. But Joe’s been in this game long enough to know how it works; Craig is a powerful man in the film industry, and Joe knows that any involvement he has in getting the Dom fired will only serve to destroy his own career. No matter how much people claim that discrimination against subs is illegal, Joe knows that Craig could keep him from ever working on another film set again. 

Ben seems to follow the same logic; other than sharing a look of annoyance or a roll of the eyes with Joe, he never complains about Craig’s behaviour to anyone, and instead tries to flat out avoid being around the Dom where he can.

As far as Joe knows, Ben hasn’t even mentioned anything to Gwil, although it’s pretty obvious that Gwil has noticed Craig’s behaviour towards the subs on set. Joe is incredibly grateful that Gwil tries to stay near him and Ben whenever Craig is around, or when he purposefully gives the producer a warning look- the kind only a protective Dominant can give. And Joe can’t help but smile when Gwil notices Craig openly leering at an oblivious Roger and John one afternoon, and subtly takes a step forward so that he’s blocking Craig’s view of the older subs. Joe knows there will always be asshole Doms in the world, but it comforts him knowing that there will always also be Doms like Gwil.

And Rami.

Although Joe gets on really well with most of the Doms on set, he still finds himself spending a lot more time with Ben. Being the focus of so much Dom energy can be incredibly draining sometimes, and Joe often finds himself absolutely exhausted after a day of filming. He loves hanging out with Rami and Gwil, but the constant Dominant scent is so intoxicating that Joe can’t wait to have some alone time with Ben. Stepping inside Ben’s trailer at the end of the day is like stepping onto another planet with a different atmosphere- an atmosphere that’s _breathable_. Just sitting beside the younger sub and watching Netflix, or having a beer, or just cuddling and chatting, is exactly what Joe needs to help him recharge his batteries.

It’s not unusual for Joe to just barge into Ben’s trailer at the end of the day when he’s tired. Which is why Joe finds himself marching over to the younger sub’s trailer after a frustrating afternoon in which he’d messed up his lines so many times that they’d had to do nearly twenty takes for one scene. He’s so tense and upset with himself, lost in his thoughts as he replays all the mistakes he’d made in his head, that he doesn’t bother to knock on the door.

“Jesus, Ben. I hope you’ve got some beer, man, because all I wanna do is get so fucking shit-faced-“

Joe freezes when he takes in the sight in front of him, and it takes him a moment to realise what’s going on.

Gwil is sat on the couch, legs spread wide with Ben kneeling on the floor between them. Ben’s head snaps up from where he’s resting on Gwil’s right thigh, the peaceful look on his face disappearing as his eyes meet Joe’s. Gwil’s fingers still, pausing from gently stroking the younger man’s hair, and he sits forward a little, his posture shifting from relaxed to protective.

Ben is completely naked, leaving no doubt in Joe’s mind as to the nature of what’s going on here.

“Shit,” Joe says sheepishly. “Sorry. Uh...sorry.” He knows he’s intruded on an incredibly private moment, and he can see Ben flushing with embarrassment, so Joe scrambles back out of the trailer, trying to process what he’s just witnessed as he hastily closes the door behind him.

He lets out the breath he’d been holding, and is just about to make his way back to his own trailer when the door violently swings open and Ben pokes his head out, a little breathless as he’s pulling on a dressing gown.

“Joe, wait.”

Joe pauses, his heart melting a little when he sees the vulnerability in the younger man’s eyes. “Hey, man. Sorry for just barging in like that. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s okay,” Ben says, tying the robe around himself before hurrying down the steps and pulling Joe into a hug. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. We’ve been keeping it quiet. It’s all very new and it’s going really well so we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for now.”

Joe grins. “So...you and Gwil, huh? You finally went for it?”

Ben returns the smile shyly. “Uh... _he_ went for it actually. He asked me out in wardrobe after work last week. We’re taking it slow, so we haven’t slept together or anything yet, but we’ve already talked about expectations and boundaries and stuff, and he’s already letting me act like his submissive.” Ben has a giddy smile on his face.

“I’m happy for you, man.” Joe hugs the younger sub again. “Gwil is an amazing Dom.”

“Damn right,” Gwil says playfully as he appears in the doorway. He shoots Joe a wink. “Sorry if that was a bit of a shock for you, Joe.”

“Not really,” Joe laughs. “Ben’s had the hots for you for ages-“

“ _Joe_.” Ben’s face turns red as Gwil plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Good,” Gwil says softly. “Because I’ve had the hots for _him_ for ages.”

Joe’s heart melts a little when Ben’s eyes shine and the two of them lean in for a chaste kiss. He’s happy to see his friends finally together, but at the same time it makes his heart ache a little. It’s a painful reminder that he is still without a Dom, and watching Ben and Gwil smile at each other makes him think that this kind of relationship is completely unobtainable for him.

But there’s also a part of him that can’t help but fantasise that it’s not laughable that Rami could look at him the way Gwil is looking at Ben.

It makes him think back to something his Dad had said to him a few months ago, stroking his hair and holding him when Joe had been in tears after yet another Dom had dumped him.

“ _You’re_ _a_ _late_ _bloomer_ , _son_. _You’ll_ _blossom_ _and_ _find_ _your_ _Dominant_ _one_ _day_ , _but_ _you_ _already_ _make_ _me_ _so_ _proud_. _You_ _don’t_ _need_ _a_ _Dom_ _to_ _prove_ _to_ _anyone_ _that_ _you’re_ _an_ _amazing_ _submissive_.”

*****

Ben and Gwil only seem to become closer over the following days as they slowly break the news of their relationship to the rest of the cast and crew.

Ben seems to spend most of his breaks sat at Gwil’s feet or in his lap, and he takes every opportunity he can to loudly refer to Gwil as _Master_ , grinning proudly when the Dom gives him a pleased look. While they’re not overly affectionate in public, it’s easy to see that something between them has changed. They rarely kiss on set, other than when in character, but Gwil’s protective body language and Ben’s adoring gaze is enough to indicate to anyone that they are truly Dom and sub.

Everyone else on set is pleased for them- Joe discovers that there’d been a betting pool among a few members of the crew, instigated by Roger, on when the young couple would finally admit their feelings for each other. Roger seems more excited by this development than anyone, and while Brian firmly tells his sub that he’ll be in for a punishment for encouraging gambling and spreading gossip on set, the older Dom also warmly congratulates Gwil on snagging such a lovely submissive.

“You two remind me so much of me and Rog,” Brian chuckles, hugging them both. He winks at Gwil. “I’m sure it won’t be long until you claim our young Ben.”

Joe doesn’t miss the way that Rami looks at Gwil and Ben fondly at that, catching Gwil’s eye and shooting a grin at him. His friends’ new relationship seems to make him want Rami now more than ever- he wants that kind of intimacy and trust with the only Dom he’s ever really fallen for. Joe has been trying to build up the courage to casually ask Rami if he’d be interested in going for another drink after work, hoping that the Dom might take the hint that Joe wants them to be more than friends. But it’s been made a lot harder by the fact that they’re about to film their first intimate scene together, and Joe doesn’t want to throw Rami off and push him into the wrong headspace just before such a crucial scene.

Joe can tell that Rami is nervous, and he honestly thought he’d feel a little less nervous himself having already done his first nude scene. He thought he’d feel a little more _prepared_. But Joe can’t stop thinking about all the things he’s actually going to have to _do_ in this scene. All he’s done so far is sit naked at Rami’s feet- now he’ll actually be expected to _touch_ Rami. To let Rami touch _him_. To have Rami’s body writhing on top of his as they kiss and caress and rub against each other-

Joe knows he’s absolutely fucked.

His only comfort is John’s presence on set. As always, the older sub is reassuring in a way that makes Joe feel protected- not the same kind of protectiveness that he might feel from a Dom, but something _warmer_. The only other relationship he can really compare it to is the one he shares with his mother- a quiet and unassuming sub who can be feisty and fiercely forthright when it comes to her children.

“It’ll be okay,” John says gently, tucking the hair of Joe’s wig behind his ear as the younger sub shivers in his dressing gown. “It’s natural to be nervous. Just think of how you felt before the scene in Foster’s office the other day, and how incredible you were. You’re so talented, Joe; I know you’ll do an amazing job.”

Joe gives a weak smile, glancing around the busy set. “I just wasn’t expecting so many people to be around. I’m grateful that Gwil and Ben and Brian and Roger aren’t here today, but I was hoping it would be a closed set.”

John pulls him in for a hug. “Just say the word, and I can ask for the scene to be pulled-“

“I _want_ to do the scene, John. I think it’s really important for the story and for portraying your relationship with Freddie.”

John offers him an uncertain smile. “That’s very noble of you, but I’d hate for you to feel uncomfortable doing this.” He glances around, before lowering his voice. “I can imagine you’re probably a bit worried about performing with Rami.”

Joe bites his lip. “I guess I’m just worried that he might be put off by rolling around with me naked today. It might make him realise that he never wants to repeat that experience.”

John takes hold of the younger sub’s hand and squeezes gently. “First of all, he’s not going to be rolling around with _you_ today. The two of you will be rolling around as Freddie and me, and Rami knows that. And second of all, I can guarantee this will _not_ put him off. If anything, it will make him realise how he simply can’t live without having you as his sub. Trust me on this, Joe.”

John’s words do lift Joe’s spirits a little, although when Rami appears on set it’s quite obvious that he’s agitated and distracted. As they stand together to listen to the director’s notes for the scene, Joe can tell that Rami is also less than pleased by the fact that it still appears to be an open set.

“This is supposed to be a love scene,” Rami grumbles. “How are we supposed to work and perform such an intimate scene with so many people around?”

The Dom’s mood only worsens when his wig comes loose and he has to go off to get it re-fitted.

Joe glances nervously at the groups of people milling around on set, trying to urge himself not to think about the fact that they’ll shortly all be watching him pretend to have sex with Rami. John seems to sense his apprehension, and immediately comes over for another hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Joe says quietly, burying his face in the older sub’s shoulder. “I’m _so_ nervous.”

“Let’s have a word with Craig,” John says gently. “I know you’re still going to insist on filming the scene, but this should at least be a closed set.”

Joe is incredibly grateful that John insists they speak to Craig together; he knows he couldn’t face speaking to the producer about this alone. He hates talking to Craig even on a good day, but right now it seems like an almost impossible task.

“John,” Craig says with a smile when the two subs approach him, charm oozing off of him. “I’m so glad you’re with us on set today. It’s always a pleasure when you’re here.”

John lowers his eyes respectfully. “Thank you. It’s always lovely to be here. I was wondering if I might ask you a favour, Craig.”

Joe marvels at John’s ability to placate almost any Dom, and he knows it’s the kind of confidence that only comes from a lifetime of dealing with bullshit from people like Craig.

“Oh?” Craig’s eyes shift between the two subs. “How can I help?”

John smiles warmly and meets the Dom’s gaze. “It’s awfully busy here today and I’m not sure the boys will be able to give their best performances with so many people around. Can’t we make this a closed set?”

Craig pauses a moment, glancing between the two subs. “That...seems like a reasonable request.” He clears his throat as he glances at some of the other crew members who are checking the lighting while discreetly watching their exchange. “But...I’m so sorry, John, I’m afraid I am going to have to insist on the formalities.” He looks pointedly at the floor.

Joe can feel the blood drain from his face as his stomach drops. “John, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I’ll be fine. You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s alright, Joe,” John says softly. “I just want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

But Joe can’t bear to see John put himself through this for his sake, and he can already feel the panic building in his chest.

“Craig,” Joe says pleadingly. “He’s already asked you politely. _Please_.”

Craig sighs. “If we were in private, Joe, you know I’d just say yes. But here on set it would only undermine my authority. I expect subs to show me the proper respect on my set, no matter who they are.”

Joe is just about to open his mouth to argue, rage boiling within him, when John gently touches his arm.

“It’s alright, Joe.”

A lifetime of dealing with bullshit has clearly also taught John when to pick his battles.

Craig nods, looking rather pleased with himself, and Joe wants to punch the smug grin off his face. He wants to strangle the Dom. He wants to scream at the injustice of it all- at the fact that even in 2017, a simple request from a sub doesn’t command the same kind of respect that would be afforded to a Dom. The thing Joe hates most though is the normality of it all; the fact that Craig is acting as though they should have _expected_ this.

“Thank you for understanding, John,” Craig says gently. He gestures at the floor. “Please.”

John hesitates a moment, before slowly falling to his knees.

More members of the crew are taking an interest now, stopping what they’re doing to watch. Joe wants to be sick.

“Well done, John,” Craig praises, and Joe can tell that John is trying not to give in to his submissive instincts and react to the praise from the Dom.

“Now.” Craig licks his lips. “Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

John lowers his gaze. “Yes, sir.”

Joe wants to tear Craig’s throat out. He can only admire John’s composure at being forced to beg in front of thirty odd members of the crew.

John glances at Joe before looking at the floor again. “I want to request that we have a closed set today for Joe and Rami’s scene. I think it would be inappropriate to have too many people present. Please, sir.”

Craig smiles warmly, but Joe feels ice cold. “Of course, John. I think that sounds very reasonable, and it’s good of you to make that request on their behalf. What a wonderful sub you are.”

The Dom leans down and reaches out to caress John’s cheek, but before he can do so, he’s knocked flat on his ass by Rami’s fist to his jaw.

A collective burst of noise erupts on set as a couple of the sound guys move quickly to restrain Rami while Craig looks up at him in shock, clutching his jaw.

“You fucking asshole!” Rami screams, pure rage on his face. “You don’t fucking touch him!”

“Rami.” John scrambles to get up off his knees, taking hold of Joe’s hand when the younger man offers it to him. “It’s okay-“

“No, it’s not okay!” Rami wrestles himself out of the sound guys’ grip. “Jesus Christ, Craig. Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more fucking disrespectful!”

“Disrespectful?” Craig frowns as he pulls himself to his feet, rubbing his cheek. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Are you kidding me?” Rami’s voice is quieter now, but still full of rage. “I saw enough to know that what just happened wasn’t right. You just made John Mercury get on his knees to make a simple request. What kind of a fucking Dom are you?”

“It’s basic etiquette,” Craig spits. “We’re far too lenient with the subs around here-“

“That did _not_ just come out of your fucking mouth.” Rami starts pacing towards the other Dom, only stopping when Joe and John hold him back.

“I think we’d better suspend filming for the day.” Craig smooths down his hair. “Until Mr Malek has had a chance to calm down. We can’t have such an aggressive Dom on set; he’s upsetting the subs.”

“He’s not upsetting us,” Joe cuts in. “He’s defending us!”

“There’s just been an assault on set,” Craig says firmly. “Filming will be suspended until we’ve dealt with this.” He glares pointedly at Rami, before taking hold of the ice pack being handed to him by one of the runners and heading off in the direction of the First Aid room.

Rami’s expression crumbles from anger to something far more vulnerable the minute the other Dom leaves, and he turns on his heel and storms off in the direction of his trailer, leaving everyone else standing there in awkward silence.

Joe exchanges a sad glance with John, his heart aching at how everyone seems to have gotten in trouble today because of him and his stupid fucking nerves.

*****

When Joe and John find Rami in his trailer, the Dom is eating a tub of ice cream, his Freddie wig a mess and his fake teeth on a tissue on the table.

His eyes are wet and Joe just wants to hold Rami close and kiss away his tears as he watches his friend stab at his ice cream with a spoon.

“Hey, man.” Joe offers a small smile. “Can we come sit with you for a little while?”

Rami returns the smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sure.”

Joe glances at John quickly, and the two subs mentally make a quick decision between them, before taking a seat at the Dom’s feet.

“C’mon,” Rami sighs. “Don’t tell me that asshole’s actually made you believe that you have to behave like this.”

“We know we don’t have to.” Joe gently touches Rami’s leg. “We want to. Unlike Craig, you’re a Dom we actually love and respect.”

Rami doesn’t make eye contact with them. “Well, I was a shitty Dom today. I’m so sorry I lost my temper on set. You shouldn’t have had to see that. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“You weren’t the one making us uncomfortable,” John says softly. “You were defending us. You were defending _me_ , and I’m very grateful.”

Rami smiles at John. “You’re welcome. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’ve been through worse.” John’s smile is a little sad now. “Believe me, I’ve come across far worse Doms than Craig in my time.”

“I’ll speak to Brian,” Rami says firmly. “He can sort this out for us.”

John bites his lip nervously.

“Hey,” Rami says softly, boldly reaching out to tip John’s chin up so that their eyes meet. “Don’t worry about it, John. He’s not gonna think you were making trouble or anything like that. I’m gonna tell him what an amazing submissive role model you’ve been for Joe, and how brave you were for what you did today. He’ll be very proud of you.”

John nods. “Thank you, sir.”

The title rolls off John’s tongue with far more warmth than it had when he’d been addressing Craig. It’s unnecessary, but a demonstration of respect and admiration.

“You’re very welcome. You really are a good sub, John, and don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” Rami takes John’s hand in his own and presses a kiss to the sub’s knuckles, just like the first time they met. “Would you mind giving me a moment alone with Joe, please?”

“Of course, sir.” John blushes a little when Rami keeps hold of his hand to help him up, and the older sub shoots Joe a warm smile as he departs.

When the door of the trailer clicks shut softly behind John, Rami takes hold of Joe’s hands.

“Before we talk about anything else,” Rami says slowly, “I just need you to answer one question. Did Craig do anything else to either of you before I came back on set?”

“No,” Joe says immediately. “No, it was just...what you saw.”

Rami nods. “So he _just_ humiliated John in front of most of the cast and crew. Gotcha.”

Joe swallows. “Are you really gonna talk to Brian? He might be able to get Craig fired, but think about what it could do to your career. Craig could make sure you never work on another movie ever again.”

There’s a slight pause, and Rami nods. “Yeah, that’s true. Bohemian Rhapsody might be the last movie I ever work on, and I could spend the rest of my career doing shitty student films and commercials. But I could lose so much more if I _don’t_ do this, Joe.”

“It’s all my fault,” Joe blurts out. “If I’d just been a bit more professional about having to do the love scene today, John wouldn’t have had to ask Craig to make it a closed set and none of this would have happened. I should be punished-“

“No,” Rami says firmly, squeezing Joe’s hands. “What happened today was no one’s fault but Craig’s, understand? It _should_ have been a closed set. You and John were right to challenge him. So no more crap about being punished, yeah? You don’t deserve a punishment for this. God, if I were your Dom, Joe, I’d be giving you a fucking reward.”

Joe looks up at Rami through his eyelashes, his heart hammering in his ribcage. “A reward? Really?”

“Yeah.” Rami’s eyes soften, and something in the air changes between them. “If I were your Dom, I’d show you how amazing you are and how much I appreciate you.”

“How?” Joe asks, feeling bold and seizing the moment.

“Like this.” Rami cups Joe’s face with one hand and leans down to brush his lips against the sub’s. “If I were your Dom, I’d reward you like this.” He deepens the kiss, and Joe thinks his heart may burst from his chest.

Objectively speaking, it’s no different to the kisses they’ve shared in character or when they were practising for their first kissing scene together. But it _feels_ different, because this is a kiss of _want_. This isn’t work; this isn’t for a scene. This is a kiss between two people who _want_ each other.

“If I were your sub,” Joe says when they part, feeling braver, “I’d do _this_.” He pushes himself off the floor to straddle Rami’s lap on the couch, wrapping his arms around the Dom’s neck. “I’d say _thank_ _you_ , _Master_ and then I’d do _this_.”

He presses his lips against Rami’s- fiercely and with passion. He can feel the Dom’s hands sliding from his waist to settle on his ass, squeezing gently as they make out, and Joe laughs happily when they pull apart and he takes in Rami’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“You can say no to this,” Rami says, his voice raspy from kissing. “But I really wanna be your Dom, Joe. I’ve wanted you for so long. God, this is gonna sound pathetic, but I used to spend most of my time on _Pacific_ just watching you and fantasising about you being my sub. I thought about you all the time when we were apart, and being here with you now has just confirmed how I feel about you.”

Joe laughs, blinking away tears of joy as he kisses Rami’s face. “I want you too. Been in love with you forever but only realised it when we started on BoRhap-“

“Love you,” Rami says, silencing the sub with a kiss. “I’m in love with you, Joe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and a new beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! Once again thanks to everyone who has left such lovely comments! Your support and love is so appreciated <3
> 
> Again a bit of sexual harassment in this chapter and also a whole lotta smut.
> 
> Tumblr- @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

“So,” Ben grins, topping Joe’s glass up with wine. “Has he fucked you yet?”

Joe snorts, taking a large swig. “We’ve been on one date, Ben. What kind of a sub do you think I am?”

“As innocent as they come.” Ben rolls his eyes. “Come on, mate, you’ve known the guy for like ten years. It’s like you’ve already been on a hundred dates.”

Joe sighs and settles back into Ben’s comfy couch, gently stroking Frankie who has decided to curl up beside him. “You know it’s not the same, Ben. Going out with Rami as my Dom friend is different to going out with Rami as my _Dom_. You must have felt that with Gwil, even though you haven’t known him as long.”

“Point taken. But have you done _anything_ together?”

Joe bites his lip, thinking about the heavy make out session that he and Rami had engaged in at his tiny rented studio apartment after a romantic dinner together. It makes him a little weak in the knees still to think of Rami’s lips on his neck, and how the Dom’s eyes had lit up hungrily when Joe had kneeled before him.

“Just kissed and stuff.” Joe shrugs, suddenly feeling small in his baggy hoodie. “We’re taking it slow!” He laughs when Ben gives him an amused look. “We did have the talk though.”

“Ah, _The_ _Talk_ ,” Ben says knowingly. “So you have your safeword?”

“Yep.” Joe grins and blushes. “And we agreed to use the traffic light system.”

“And you know what he expects of you?”

“Yep.”

“And you’ve talked about rewards and punishments and all that shit?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then why the hell hasn’t he fucked you yet!”

“Because, Ben, he wants to give me some time to reflect on that conversation in case there’s stuff I change my mind about. He doesn’t want to rush me.” Joe bites his lip. “Plus I think he’s a little stressed about this whole Craig situation.”

Following Rami’s outburst on set, filming had been suspended for the week. There had been no indication of whether Craig was going to press charges, but Rami has been called to a meeting on the day they’re due to return to work with a few of the producers and one of the studio’s lawyers. Rami had been a little quieter over the last few days, and despite the two of them spending every day together, he didn’t seem to be in the mood to do anything beyond kissing or cuddling.

“God, I wish I’d been there,” Ben grins, reaching over to scratch behind Frankie’s ears. “Would’ve loved to have seen the smirk wiped off that bastard’s face when Rami decked him.”

Joe can’t bring himself to smile. “This could end his career, man.”

Ben’s expression falls, and he shifts closer to the other sub, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. “Gwil had a text from Brian this morning. He’s definitely gonna be there on our first day back. He’ll sort this out, Joe.”

“Yeah.”

“He will. You know Brian. He’s not gonna stand for this shit from Craig and he’ll make sure Rami is protected.” Ben wraps an arm around Joe and pulls him close, kissing his hair. “It’ll be alright, mate. Craig will get fired, we can finish this film in peace, and Rami will go on to win an Oscar and have an incredible career.”

Joe gives Ben a small smile as he buries his face in the younger sub’s shirt.

He’ll never forgive himself if Rami has to go through any more misery because of this.

*****

Their first day back on set is a nerve wracking experience for them all.

Joe offers to travel the short distance to set with Rami that morning so the Dom doesn’t have to arrive alone, and he smiles bashfully when Rami kisses him and thanks him for being such a supportive sub.

“Whatever happens,” Rami says gently, “I got the most amazing sub out of all this, so it will have been worth it.”

That comment is enough to put Joe on a high that lasts long enough until they arrive on set, but he can tell how stressed Rami is by how little he says during their short commute. The Dom reaches for Joe’s hand when they arrive, which makes Joe’s heart flutter with the realisation that Rami truly does see him as a valued source of support, and he squeezes the Dom’s hand reassuringly. Rami immediately leans in for a kiss like he has done so many times over the last week; it’s chaste but it’s their first _public_ kiss, and it gives Joe an odd thrill knowing that their relationship is being confirmed for all to see.

When they part, he doesn’t miss the way Craig is subtly glaring at them from the other side of the set.

There’s definitely a tension in the air that wasn’t quite there before; it’s a little quieter than usual as people go about rigging lighting and arranging props. Although the reason for filming shutting down for a week was publicly given as “ _unforeseen_ _circumstances_ ”, Joe has no doubt that everyone here knows exactly what happened, and he can only hope that this story hasn’t been twisted or blown out of proportion as it’s been circulated amongst the cast and crew.

Gwil and Ben have already arrived and are talking to the choreographer, not yet in costume, but they give Rami and Joe a little wave. Ben looks as though he’s about to call out to them, but then he pauses and his grin widens as he spots someone behind them.

Joe feels relief wash over him when he turns to see Brian striding onto set, followed closely by Roger and John.

The atmosphere immediately shifts, much like it did the first time the surviving members of Queen visited. Despite the three of them having been on set countless times before, there’s still an element of awe that seems to radiate from everyone around them, and today something just feels a little different. There’s a sense of anticipation in the air, but Brian smiles as though today is just like any other day, and turns to his right to whisper something in Roger’s ear, who chuckles and pushes his sunglasses further up his nose.

The three older men wave a quick hello to Gwil and Ben, before immediately making their way over to Rami and Joe.

Joe can already feel some of the anxiety seeping out of him as Brian meets his eyes and smiles. The Dom’s reassuring air makes Joe feel taken care of- like there’s no point worrying about anything _ever_ because Brian May will always be able to fix it. He feels the same way with Rami, of course, but in a situation like this where they’re completely powerless, Brian May exudes the confidence they all need.

“Hello, boys,” Brian says with a warm smile, pulling each of them into a hug. “You’re both looking well.”

Joe still has to resist the urge to kneel; instead he pushes himself onto his toes to give Brian a quick kiss on the cheek. He does the same with Roger and John, and when John hugs him Joe feels as though he wants to burst into tears. He just wants to go somewhere quiet where he can lie down and let John stroke his hair like his mother used to, while the older sub tells him that everything is going to be okay.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Rami says with a tired smile. “I need to talk to you about something urgently.”

“I thought you might.” Brian gives him a serious nod. “I heard there was a little incident on set last week.”

Rami swallows, looking embarrassed. “Er, yeah. I might have lost my temper and gotten into deep shit.”

“I know,” Brian says softly. “I should be thanking you.”

Rami stares at him, blinking a few times. “Really?”

“Of course.” Brian chuckles. “I heard you were defending my youngest Queen.” He gestures at John, who smiles at Rami warmly. “Isn’t that right, John?”

“Yes, sir. He was very brave,” John says quietly. “Wasn’t he, Joe?”

“Very brave,” Joe agrees immediately, not missing the way Rami’s eyes sparkle at the praise.

“So don’t you worry, Rami,” Brian says gently. “I’m incredibly grateful to you for looking out for John when I wasn’t around, so I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Alright?”

“Yeah.” Rami smiles properly for the first time that day.

“Good lad.” Brian gives the other Dom another hug, before turning to Joe. “Now, Joe, I’m going to be having a word with Craig about what happened last week, but am I correct in understanding that this wasn’t an isolated incident?”

Joe swallows, glancing at John, who gives him an encouraging smile.

“No, it isn’t. There’s been other stuff too.” Joe is hesitant at first, but once he starts talking he finds it all just comes tumbling out- the inappropriate comments and touches, the leering, the discomfort that he and Ben have felt over the last few months. He even finds himself blurting out what he’d had to do at his audition.

Brian listens to all this quietly with a sympathetic gaze, never once taking his eyes off Joe. Any other Dom might have looked to Rami for confirmation that everything Joe is describing actually _happened_ , not daring to trust the unreliable word of a sub against another Dom. But Brian never questions Joe on anything he says, instead listening calmly and maintaining eye contact throughout the sub’s monologue.

The combination of talking about some of the shit he’s endured combined with Brian’s overwhelming kindness makes Joe’s chest feel as though it might explode, and he finds himself unable to hold back the tears.

“It’s okay, baby,” Rami says softly, pulling Joe close and kissing his hair. Joe breathes in Rami’s Dominant scent, but freezes when he realises what an intimate position they’re in.

“You were right, Deaks,” Roger chuckles gently. “I guess I owe you a tenner.”

John giggles, but the two older subs quieten down when Brian shoots them a disapproving look.

“Behave yourselves, please,” the Dom reprimands, before turning back to Joe, his tone softening again. “I’m sorry to hear that you’ve had to go through this. I’m glad you’ve had such a wonderful young Dom around to take care of you though. You’re a lovely pair.”

Joe laughs and wipes away his tears. “Thanks. I guess the bright side of all this is I finally got the Dom of my dreams.”

“Well listen, I’m going to sort out this whole business with Craig,” Brian says firmly.

“Kick his arse, Brian!” Roger adds enthusiastically.

Brian raises an eyebrow at his sub, before turning back to Rami and Joe. “I know you’ve got a meeting with the producers and a studio lawyer later, so I’m going to ask to have a word with Craig now. Are you both happy to come with me? Just to help back me up a little as I haven’t been present for most of the stuff that’s been going on. Gwil and Ben have agreed to be there, as have Rog and John. But Joe, I completely understand if you’d prefer not to-“

“I want to,” Joe says quickly. “I want to be there.”

He wants to be there not only for his own sake, but for Rami’s.

Brian gives him a proud smile before glancing over at Craig, who’s definitely noticed that something is going on by now. “Let me go and grab him then, and we can get this sorted.”

Joe beams when Rami pulls the older Dom into a hug, feeling more reassured than he’s felt at any point in the last week.

*****

Ten minutes later they’re all squeezed into one of the small rooms that would ordinarily be used for make up, and the tension in the air is so sharp that Joe feels as though it’s cutting right through him.

The eight of them are sat in a poorly constructed circle on a variety of mismatching chairs and tables, making them look as though they’re at some kind of Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Craig is sat between Gwil and Rami, and looks as though he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Thank you for your time,” Brian says politely to the producer, although there’s no real warmth in his voice. “I’m sure you’re probably aware of why we’re all here, but I wanted to have a quick word with you about a few incidents I’ve been hearing about on set.”

“Oh?” Craig’s tone is just as polite, but the coldness is evident when he glances around the circle, his gaze fixing on Ben and Joe.

“Yes.” Brian nods and folds one leg neatly over the other, looking far more calm than anyone else in the room. “For instance, John has told me all about what happened on set last week. I have to say, Craig, I was incredibly displeased to hear about the way you treated my sub. I see that as being not only disrespectful to him but also to me.”

Craig frowns. “I’m sorry, Brian, but I’m a little confused. I thought we were talking about John here?” He glances at John, who is sat quietly next to Brian on his right, nervously fingering the collar around his neck.

“We are,” Brian confirms.

“Alright. Well...forgive me, but as far as I was aware, Roger is your sub. John is unclaimed, is he not?”

There’s a collective intake of breath, and anger flashes on Brian’s face.

“John is _widowed_ ,” Brian corrects, “not unclaimed. He was claimed forty-six years ago, but since the passing of his Dom he has been under my care and protection. I am his nominated Dominant, so I see him very much as my sub.”

John smiles shyly at that, giving Brian a grateful look when the Dom touches his knee.

Craig coughs nervously. “I treated him how I would have treated any other sub in that situation. I only expected him to display proper etiquette.”

“That’s outdated bullshit and you know it,” Rami snaps, holding his tongue only when Brian holds up a hand.

“I was very disappointed to hear about it,” Brian says calmly. “Just as I was displeased to hear about how you’ve been harassing other submissives on set.”

Craig laughs. “What, these two?” He gestures as Joe and Ben. “That was just a bit of harmless flirting. They were into it.”

“They’ve been trying to bloody avoid you throughout production!” Gwil interjects, and Joe gives him a grateful smile. As indignant as he is about being accused of enjoying Craig’s _flirting_ , he knows that any argument will be stronger coming from a Dom.

Brian looks pointedly at Craig. “I’m afraid I’ve come to the conclusion that the submissives on set can’t feel safe and respected if you’re around them. I think the only solution here is for you to move on.”

“Move on?” Craig frowns.

“Yes. Resign.”

Craig scoffs. “And why would I do that?”

“Because,” Brian sighs, “if you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to ask the studio to fire you. As you know I have a fair degree of influence over this film; I am technically a producer myself, and if I say you’ve got to go-“ he snaps his fingers- “you’ll be gone. And I can make the reasons why I had you fired very public indeed. No one in the film industry will want to touch you with a barge poll. And if you were to dare try and jeopardise the careers of any of the young talented actors in this room, I would do the same. So I think it’s in your best interest to resign quietly, and slink off to whatever slimy hole you came from, so you can carry on with your life and pretend you never worked on this film.”

Craig sits there for a moment in stunned silence.

“And call off the studio’s meeting with Rami later,” Joe interjects. “Forget last week ever happened.”

For the first time, it feels as though the balance of power has shifted. Never before has Joe been in a room with Craig where he’s felt as though he had the upper hand, or the ability to challenge without consequence. He can tell from the smile that Ben is trying to hide that the younger sub must feel the same.

Craig swallows, glancing around the circle. “Well, I suppose it gives me an excuse to distance myself from this disaster of a film. I knew this was never going to be a success. How could it be? No one’s going to win an Oscar for some hippie bullshit about how we’re all supposed to let subs do whatever they want and how we should all disregard the etiquette and norms that keep our society together. And whoever thought hiring sub actors was a good idea needs their head checked.”

“ _You_ thought it was a good idea,” Ben cuts in, “when you made Joe and I strip off for you at our auditions.”

Brian glares at Craig. “I don’t see why there’s any need to delay this. I suggest you go and liaise with your colleagues at the studio.”

Craig doesn’t say anything as he stands and heads for the door, but pauses when he passes Brian. “You know, Brian, I can’t help but notice how hypocritical this whole thing is. You want everyone to think _you’re_ the role model Dom here- the saviour of subs, but you’re not as perfect as you’d like people to think you are. After all, _you_ are the one who famously waited only a day after your best friend’s death before taking his sub as your own personal whore-“

The Dom is cut off as Brian shoves him into the wall, his hand firmly pinning the younger man in place.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” Brian’s voice is quiet, but dangerous. “Go and resign, before I change my mind and we do this the hard way. And then I never want to see you again. Not near me, not near my subs, nor near any of the actors working on this film. Understand?”

Craig nods, paralysed by fear, and when Brian releases him he scampers off out the door to the sound of Roger’s applause.

“That’s my Dom!” Roger says proudly.

Joe can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when he meets Rami’s eyes, who finally looks as though the stress of the last week has been lifted from his shoulders.

It feels like a new beginning for them in a way, for _all_ of them, but Joe doesn’t want to get his hopes up just yet.

*****

The tension on set noticeably lifts after Craig resigns.

There’s little ceremony around it; they don’t even see Craig again (thankfully), and later that morning the director makes a very low-key announcement about the producer’s departure, citing his resignation as being due to “ _personal_ _reasons_ ”.

Rami’s scheduled meeting with senior figures from the studio never takes place.

For the first time since shooting began, Ben and Joe are able to go about their work without constantly looking over their shoulder, and the mood is noticeably lighter. Rami in particular seems a lot more cheerful, and Joe can’t say he’s upset about his Dom’s sudden onslaught of public affectionate behaviour; he rather enjoys the quick kisses between takes and being pulled into Rami’s lap during breaks.

Brian, John and Roger stay on set for the rest of the day, and Joe doesn’t miss the way John gives him a fond smile when he sees Rami take hold of Joe’s hand.

It’s probably their smoothest day of filming yet, and certainly their most relaxed day. Brian gives them all a hug when they wrap that evening, and tells them how proud he is of them.

“We couldn’t have picked four better people for the job,” Brian says warmly. “You’re all so hard-working and talented, and I know great things will happen for all of you.”

Even the Doms are positively glowing from the praise, and when Joe goes back with Rami to his rented apartment that evening, he can tell the older man is on a high because he immediately pulls Joe close and presses him up against the wall before kissing him.

Joe moans and threads his hands in Rami’s hair as his Dom grabs the backs of his thighs and _lifts_ , prompting Joe to wrap his legs around Rami’s waist. Rami deepens the kiss as he pins Joe against the wall, his erection rubbing deliciously against the sub’s. Joe feels as though every nerve in his body is on fire, responding to Rami’s touch in a way that he hasn’t to any other Dom before.

“What’s the safeword?” Rami asks breathlessly, mouthing at Joe’s neck.

“Galileo,” Joe replies instantly.

“Take off your clothes,” Rami says huskily, “and crawl to the bedroom.”

Joe shivers at the Dominant tone, the Dominant _scent_ , his breath catching in his throat as Rami lowers him to the ground. Joe hastily starts to pull off his clothes as the Dom steps back and watches, his eyes drinking in the sub’s every move. They haven’t slept together yet, but the timing just seems so _right_. This is more than just a celebratory fuck; this is the result of a decade of sexual tension and longing, and acknowledgement of the fact that they’re a _team_. They’re more than just a Dom and a sub- they’re lovers, best friends, _partners_.

While Rami has seen Joe naked on set before, this is the first time he’s seen him naked in such an intimate setting, and Joe finds himself shivering under the Dom’s gaze when he’s finally shed all his clothes.

“Beautiful,” Rami praises, his eyes sweeping over every curve of Joe’s body. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Joe licks his lips and lowers himself to the floor, positioning himself on all fours and grinning up at Rami, before slowly crawling towards the bedroom. He can hear the Dom’s soft footsteps behind him, and it makes Joe long for the day when he can wear a collar and leash for Rami.

“On the bed,” Rami orders when they reach the bedroom. “On all fours, ass in the air.”

Joe obeys hastily, his heart racing. His cock is already hard and hanging heavily between his legs. He’s a little embarrassed at how easily aroused he is, but Rami smiles at him appreciatively, and Joe knows that most Doms would rather see an enthusiastic sub than a sub trembling with fear or nervousness.

“Well done, Joe.” Rami’s voice is a deep murmur as he strokes down Joe’s spine. “Now...listen very carefully. I have a little task for you. You’re going to recite the lyrics of _Another_ _One_ _Bites_ _The_ _Dust_ to me. If you make a mistake, forget a lyric, or pause too long, I’ll stop what I’m doing. Understood?”

Joe shivers a little, trying to imagine exactly _what_ Rami will be doing. “Yes, Master.”

“Repeat those instructions to me, Joe.”

“I’m gonna recite the lyrics of _Another_ _One_ _Bites_ _The_ _Dust_. If I get something wrong or take too long, you’ll stop what you’re doing.”

“Very good,” Rami praises, kissing Joe’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Off you go then.”

Joe takes a deep breath. “Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low-“

He feels Rami parting his ass cheeks before the Dom’s tongue licks between them gently, circling his hole.

Joe breathes in sharply, momentarily forgetting his task until he feels Rami’s tongue pull away.

“Ain’t no sound but the sound of his feet,” Joe says quickly, voice thick, his eyelids fluttering when the wet warmth returns. “Machine guns ready to go.”

The _go_ comes out a little higher pitched when Rami’s tongue pushes inside Joe, but he grips the sheets and wills himself to keep going as his toes curl and the pleasure washes over him.

“Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?”

Joe lets out a moan when he feels a lubed finger gently work its way inside him, although it pauses when Joe delays with the next lyric.

“Out of the doorway the bullets rip.” Joe has to gasp his way through this one as Rami finds his prostate and slides another finger in. “To the sound of the beat.”

Rami chuckles softly behind Joe and fingers him to the beat of the baseline of the song.

 _Dun_ _dun_ _dun_.

“Another one bites the dust,” Joe chokes out.

 _Dun_ _dun_ _dun_.

“Another bites the dust.”

Another finger slips inside him.

“And another one gone,” Joe moans, shivering with pleasure as Rami delivers a firm smack to his ass. “Another one gone. Another one bites the dust.”

The fingers scissor him gently, opening him up, pausing once again when Joe delays a little too long with the next lyric.

“Hey, I’m gonna get you too-  _oh -_ another one bites the dust.”

He moans when Rami gently removes his fingers.

“Well done, Joe,” Rami praises, kissing his bare hip. “You did brilliantly for the first task I gave you as your Dom. I think it’s time for a little reward.”

Joe shivers. Being able to please Rami makes him burst with pride, and there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be right now than on all fours in front of his Dom.

“On your back,” Rami orders, and Joe scrambles to get into the new position, licking his lips as he watches the Dom slowly undress and roll a condom on. Joe knows that this is a test of patience; Rami wants to see his sub demonstrate self-control, so Joe doesn’t touch his aching cock and remains still, waiting for his next order or for permission to touch himself.

When Rami is naked and suitably prepared, he lines himself up with Joe’s slick entrance before pushing in gently, taking hold of his sub’s legs and hitching them up around his waist.

“So perfect, Joe,” Rami gasps. “My perfect sub.”

Joe can barely speak; he feels like he’s already completely boneless, his ass still tingling from being eaten out and fingered. Rami is entering him agonisingly slowly- sliding in inch by inch and filling him up so perfectly.

“Are you okay?” Rami asks breathlessly when he’s fully sheathed. “Let’s do traffic lights. Color?”

“Green,” Joe says immediately. “So green.”

Rami grins, and pulls out slightly, before pushing back in a little more roughly. Joe moans and pulls his Dom closer, stroking Rami’s strong biceps and broad shoulders. He hitches his legs up a little higher and spreads them so that Rami can get a little deeper, and before he knows it, he’s being fucked into the mattress.

“Well done, Joe,” Rami gasps, kissing his sub’s neck as his hips piston at a punishing pace. “You take my cock so well. Always knew you would.”

“Love your cock, Master,” Joe chokes out. “Want it every day.”

Their lips meet in a rough kiss, and Rami’s cock is hitting Joe at just the right angle and at just the right pace that he’s soon clawing at the Dom’s back, desperate for release.

“Come for me,” Rami whispers in Joe’s ear.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Joe to obey, and then Rami is snapping his hips furiously for only a few moments before he climaxes himself.

The Dom collapses on top of Joe momentarily, their chests both heaving, and he gently kisses Joe’s shoulder, then his neck, then his lips. Rami gently pulls out and heaves himself off the younger man, stroking Joe’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“Color?” Rami asks again, his voice still a little raspy.

“Green,” Joe confirms with a warm smile. “Green green green. How about you?”

“Green all the way, baby,” Rami laughs, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Joe’s heart is bursting with happiness when the Dom reaches for some tissues to clean them both up, before pulling Joe against his chest.

“You need anything else?” Rami asks softly. “Some water? A bath? Hot water bottle? I know I already said this when we had our talk last week, but giving you proper aftercare is really important to me-“

“Rami,” Joe interrupts softly. “ _Master_. What just happened was incredible. Kisses and cuddles are good for me for now.”

“Good.” Rami kisses the top of Joe’s head. “You’ve been incredible, Joe, but just so you know, I _will_ be punishing you if you mention to John the filthy use we made of his song lyrics.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Joe grins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find a way to celebrate together after filming finishes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the penultimate chapter! Once again thank you for your kind words and encouragement- I can’t quite believe we’ve nearly made it to the end! 
> 
> Please be aware that this chapter contains sexual harassment/assault, and attempted rape/rape is referenced.
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

The last few weeks of filming pass by in a flash, which Joe thinks is a shame because they’re probably the best weeks of his life.

Without the anxiety of constantly looking over his shoulder, or always being on his guard against leering gazes and inappropriate touches, Joe feels so much more relaxed. He’s finally able to enjoy the best job he’s ever had, working alongside the best _friends_ he’s ever had, and for the first time there’s a part of him that thinks this movie could actually be _something_. He’s proud of what they’ve all achieved, even when Craig was still around, but now they’re coming to the end he can see that the chemistry between them all has created something really special.

It’s also the first time in Joe’s life where everything seems to be going right both professionally _and_ personally.

Rami is noticeably more relaxed without Craig around too, which means he spends more of his time focusing on Joe. They spend nearly every evening after work together, and Joe just loves how comfortable and natural the whole thing is. Rami makes him feel like an equal while still behaving like his Dom, and Joe is so in love with this man that it _hurts_.

Rami is generous with his rewards; most days after filming Joe will find himself being fingered or eaten out until his thighs are trembling and his breath is uneven, trying not to come until he’s been given permission. The collection of toys that Rami has started working through for reward time leaves Joe weak in the knees and desperate to please his lover in anticipation of his next treat. Joe loves that the praise from his Dom isn’t constant but is always genuine; whenever Joe is told he’s a _good_ _boy_ or a _beautiful_ _sub_ or _so_ _well_ _behaved_ , it makes his chest bubble with pride because he knows he’s really _earned_ it.

He’s been punished only twice since their relationship began.

The first was after Joe turned up to set over an hour late one morning following a night out drinking with Ben. Rami had been annoyed enough about the late start, and he’d been even less impressed when Joe’s hungover state had meant it had taken them nearly twice as long to shoot the day’s scenes.

“I’m disappointed,” Rami had said with a firm slap to Joe’s bare ass after they’d wrapped for the day, “and embarrassed. This is not behaviour I would expect from my sub.”

Joe had kept his eyes trained on the floor of the trailer, trying to ignore the discomfort of the handcuffs digging into his wrists as Rami spanked him, clenching around the toy he’d been instructed to keep inside of him. Physically the punishment hadn’t been that bad; it was the disapproval of his Dom that really got to him.

The second time, Joe had been playing a game of Tag with Ben between takes a little too energetically, and they’d come very close to knocking an unsuspecting Gwil off his feet and nearly breaking his ankle.

Rami had said little about the incident other than to warn Joe that he should be careful, but the next day he’d made Joe wear a cock cage for the duration of filming. It hadn’t been painful nor particularly uncomfortable, but the knowledge that it was a symbol of Rami’s disappointment was enough to make Joe feel ashamed. Rami and Joe were the only ones aware of it and Joe had been fully clothed, so it had been his own private humiliation, which he was grateful for. The aftercare afterwards though had been incredible- the minute Rami had freed Joe’s cock that evening, he’d kissed it and taken it into his mouth, removing any doubt in Joe’s mind that he would never meet his Dom’s standards again.

Every punishment and reward has been exactly what Joe has needed; tailored perfectly to suit him and the situation. For the first time in his life, Joe feels like he’s in a _real_ relationship. A relationship built on love and respect; a relationship where he’s an equal and has a say. Joe’s submissive urges only seem to grow stronger around Rami by the day, and Rami seems to be growing more confident as his Dom. Joe can’t hold back his smile whenever Rami strokes his hair or puts a possessive hand on the small of his back in public, and his heart pounds in response to the pleased grin Rami gives him when he greets his Dom on his knees in the evenings.

By the time filming finishes, it feels as though they’ve been together for years rather than weeks.

*****

The wrap party is their first official social event as a couple.

They’ve been on a few double dates with Gwil and Ben- drinks at a bar, dinner a couple of times, and bowling on one memorable occasion. But this is their first formal outing as Dom and sub, and Joe has been looking forward to this night for ages. Not only is it a chance for them to celebrate finishing the movie with the rest of the cast and crew, but it’s an opportunity for Joe to finally demonstrate his submission to Rami more formally.

Joe can’t stop himself from beaming when they turn up at the hotel hand in hand, and as they make their way into the function room, Rami gives him a small private smile as everyone gives them an enthusiastic cheer. He isn’t one to normally feel shy, but receiving cheers and applause from so many people who he loves and respects makes him feel a little bashful, and he’s grateful when Rami gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Joe barely has a moment to say hello to anyone though before he finds himself being pulled away from his Dom by Ben, who clings on to him like a koala.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Ben sighs. “What took you guys so long?” He looks pointedly at Rami. “Let me guess, you had a quick shag before heading over?”

“Ben,” Gwil chides, appearing from the direction of the bar with some drinks in his hands. “Don’t be rude.” He gives his sub a kiss on the cheek, before giving Joe and Rami a quick hug. “So, Rami, do you want to tell them or should I?”

“Tell us what?” Ben asks curiously.

Rami and Gwil exchange mischievous grins before turning to their subs. 

“We’ve planned a little reward for the two of you,” Rami says. “Something special after the party. To show you our appreciation for how incredible the two of you have been throughout shooting.”

Joe feels his heart beat a little faster. He shares a glance with Ben, grinning. “Well that sounds intriguing. What is it?”

“Patience, baby,” Rami chuckles, wrapping an arm around Joe’s waist. “It’s a surprise.”

Ben bats his eyes at Gwil. “Can’t we have a little clue?”

“That would spoil the surprise,” Gwil grins. “You’ll find out later.” He presses a kiss to Ben’s pouting lips before turning to Rami and Joe. “In the meantime, we were just about to have a drink with Queen, if you guys would like to join?”

He gestures over to the corner, where Brian is sat on a plush couch talking to one of the editors. Roger and John are sat on cushions at Brian’s feet, chatting quietly with each other as they sip champagne. John smiles when Joe catches his eye, giving him a little wave, and Joe pushes the thought of his joint reward with Ben to the back of his mind.

Rami grabs them some champagne and the four of them head over to exchange hugs and kisses with their older counterparts.

“Hello, boys,” Brian says warmly as the two younger Doms take a seat beside him on the couch. “It’s good to see you again. Congratulations to you all. We all can’t wait to see the film.”

“Thanks,” Rami grins. “We’ve only seen bits and pieces so it’ll be great to watch it at the premiere.”

He glances between the space next to him on the sofa and the floor at his feet, giving Joe a questioning gaze. He’s giving Joe a _choice_.

Joe smiles and lowers himself to the ground to take a seat next to John, shivering a little at the pleased look on his Dom’s face. Ben follows Joe’s lead and takes a seat next to Roger at Gwil’s feet.

“Hello you,” John says warmly, leaning in to peck Joe softly on the cheek as the Doms break off into their own conversation. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” His cheeks are slightly flushed and his body language relaxed, suggesting he’s perhaps had a few glasses of champagne already.

“Hey.” Joe returns the kiss and gives the older sub a quick hug, sighing happily as he inhales John’s soothing scent. “You look really nice tonight.”

“So do you,” John chuckles. “You look really well, Joe. How have you been?”

“Really good. It’s been an intense few weeks, but it’s been incredible.” He lowers his voice, checking that Rami is still distracted talking to Brian and Gwil. “And things with Rami have been amazing.”

John pats the younger sub’s knee. “You two are very sweet together. It’s obvious he makes you happy.”

“I’ve never been this happy before,” Joe says excitedly. “I’ve never had a Dom quite like him.”

“He is wonderful.” John glances up at Rami, who is busy showing Brian some photos on his phone. “It’s a lovely feeling when you know you’ve finally met the right Dom.”

There’s a little sadness in his eyes, and Joe wonders whether John is still haunted by Freddie’s face every time he looks at Rami.

Joe squeezes John’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough for your support with everything. It’s been amazing having you around. Freddie would be so proud of you, you know.”

John smiles sadly. “I’m glad you think so. It’s been twenty six years and I still miss him like mad. Some mornings I wake up and expect to see him lying in bed next to me.” His fingers skim over his collar before he gestures at the crowds of people around the room. “He would have loved all this though. He would have loved to have been involved with this film. I can’t wait to watch it. You and Rami have done a fantastic job. You all have.”

Joe grins at the praise. “I’m glad you think Freddie would have liked it. We’re all really proud of this movie.”

“And so you should be. I hope Rami has a nice reward in mind for you now that all this is over. You certainly deserve it.”

Joe blushes and takes a sip of his drink. “He and Gwil have something planned for me and Ben tonight apparently.”

“Oh?” John giggles a little, sipping his champagne and glancing at the Doms to check they’re still not listening, before leaning in closer and lowering his voice. “You know, when Fred and Brian used to arrange rewards for me and Roger together, it would nearly always involve them letting the two of us go at it in front of them.”

Joe nearly chokes on his champagne.

“Wow,” he splutters, coughing a little. “ _John_. Oh my god. I need to get you drunk more often.”

He can feel himself turn red at John’s words as he wonders whether his own reward is going to be sexual. It would definitely make sense; Rami and Gwil know that him and Ben are close, and the four of them spending the night together would feel like a natural next step and a fitting reward for all they’ve achieved together.

“I’m sure it will be lovely, Joe,” the older sub says reassuringly. “It can be a bit weird the first time you do sexy stuff with another sub, but if it’s a sub you’re close with, it can be really fun.”

Joe glances at Ben, who is busy chatting to Roger. “I’m sure it will be.”

The idea of it is starting to become more appealing the more he pictures it in his head, and now he’s kind of hoping that it _is_ something sexual. His eyes meet John’s again, and they burst out laughing, their cheeks flushed red as they giggle like a couple of schoolgirls.

“What on earth’s so funny?” Brian interrupts with a smile, stroking John’s hair lazily with one hand.

“Nothing, sir.” John returns the smile, leaning into the touch. “We’re just catching up.”

“Well, in my experience, two gossiping subs always means trouble.” Brian winks at Joe before leaning down to kiss John’s hair. “Are you comfortable enough down there, lovely?”

“Very comfortable,” John replies happily.

“You want another drink?” Joe asks, nodding at John’s empty glass.

“Please.” John offers his glass, allowing Brian to caress his cheek.

After offering to fetch more champagne for the group and a quick kiss from Rami, Joe heads off to the bar with a grin on his face, thoughts of his impending reward running through his head. He almost just wants to beg Rami to leave the party now so the four of them can have their own private celebration.

He makes it to the bar and places his order, waving at a couple of the wardrobe assistants who’ve just arrived. He smiles at the bartender and digs around in his pocket for his wallet.

“His drinks are on me.”

Joe freezes at the sound of a familiar voice.

 _It_ _can’t_ _be_.

A hand pushes a credit card across the bar, and when Joe’s eyes drift up to its owner’s face, he feels his heart stop.

Craig smiles at him, leaning casually against the bar as if it were the most normal thing in the world for Joe to expect to see him here.

“His drinks are on him,” Joe says firmly, pushing the credit card back to the Dom, anger building in his chest. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Relax,” Craig says softly, holding his hands up placatingly. “I’m just stopping by for ten minutes to say hello to a few people. I’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Good,” Joe says sharply, not caring how rude he sounds.

“I was hoping you’d accept the drinks as an apology.” Craig offers a tentative smile, almost shy. “I never really got to say sorry for the way I treated you that day Brian marched me off set.” He glances around the crowded room nervously. “Could we step outside for a minute? I really would like a chance to apologise. I know it doesn’t erase how uncomfortable I made you feel, but it’s the very least you deserve. Please.”

Joe glances over at Rami, who’s still busy in conversation with Brian.

He swallows, slightly torn. His instinct tells him that he should just tell Craig to fuck off, but there’s a wounded look on the Dom’s face that Joe’s never quite seen before. He looks broken, as if being here is reminding him of everything he’s lost. Despite Joe’s better judgement and all the shit he knows Craig has put him and his friends through, he actually feels the tiniest pang of sympathy for him.

Hearing out his apology _before_ telling him to fuck off surely couldn’t do any harm.

“Two minutes,” Joe says firmly. “You’ve got two minutes, then I want you gone.”

Craig nods eagerly, downing his glass of whiskey before leading Joe out of the main function room. They head through the lobby to a quiet corner away from the reception desk and main entrance, taking a seat on one of the plush sofas.

“Okay,” Craig says. “Thanks for hearing me out, Joe. Look, I know I was an arse on set. I didn’t really see it until after I left. And the more I reflected on it, the more awful I felt. The more I hated myself.”

Joe doesn’t say anything, and he tries his best to squash down that tiny pang of sympathy he’s feeling. Craig can give all the apologies he wants, but all Joe can picture is John getting down on his knees before the Dom on a crowded set.

“You’re an incredible actor,” Craig continues. “I always meant that. And I’m sorry for the way I behaved towards you.” Craig rubs a hand through his hair tiredly when he can see the lack of emotion on Joe’s face. “Fuck. This is shit, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Joe says immediately. “Pretty shit. Look, why don’t you just go? We can pretend this never happened.”

Craig sighs, and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, ok. I really am sorry, Joe. You’re talented and gorgeous and you didn’t deserve it.”

There’s a moment of silence, a little awkwardness hanging between them, and then Craig leans in to press his lips against Joe’s.

“Woah!” Joe pushes the Dom firmly back. “What the fuck?”

“Let me apologise properly,” Craig says quickly, shuffling closer to Joe on the sofa, crowding him into a corner. “We could get a hotel room and I could give you the night of your life.”

“Get the fuck off of me.” Joe tries to push the Dom away, but the older man wraps an arm around Joe’s waist and presses their lips together again. Joe can feel himself start to panic when he feels something hard against his thigh, and while logically he knows that Craig isn’t going to fuck him in the corner of a hotel lobby, he still can’t help but wonder if the Dom had somehow slipped something into his drink when he’d arrived, if he’s going to wake up in an hour in a hotel room naked with Craig on top of him-

He gasps when Craig’s body is suddenly yanked off of him, his chest heaving, and relief floods through him when he sees Rami standing over the older Dom.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Rami says, pure rage in his voice. “You’ve got five seconds before I call the fucking cops and beat your ass to a pulp.”

Craig stumbles a little as he stands, not even looking at Joe as he staggers towards the hotel entrance, glancing back at Rami fearfully. Joe lets out the breath he’d been holding when the Dom finally disappears from his sight.

Rami is at Joe’s side immediately, cupping his face gently. “Are you okay? Jesus, Joe, tell me he didn’t do anything other than what I just saw.”

Joe shakes his head, letting Rami pull him into his arms. “I’m okay. Just a little shaken. Thank god you were here.”

“John saw that fucking snake at the bar and told me. I didn’t want to leave you alone with that asshole for even a second.”

Joe swallows. “Does anyone else know? That he was here?”

“No. John pulled me aside as soon as he saw the two of you leave together. If he’d said anything to Brian, I think Craig would be dead by now.” Rami kisses Joe’s hair. “I’m just glad I found you before he did anything else.”

“I’m sorry,” Joe chokes, burying his face in Rami’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I should have known better. I shouldn’t have gone with him.”

“Hey,” Rami says softly, kissing Joe’s ear. “This was not your fault, baby. You’re the victim here, so don’t you dare apologise okay?” Another kiss to Joe’s cheek. “Listen, we don’t have to deal with your reward tonight if you’re not feeling it. We can go home and watch a movie and have a cuddle. We can do your reward another night.”

Joe takes a deep breath. “Actually I think a reward is exactly what I need. I could really use some time with you and the guys to make me forget this.”

Rami caresses Joe’s cheek. “I’ve got a room booked for us upstairs.” He blushes slightly, leaving no doubt in Joe’s mind as to the nature of the reward.

“That sounds amazing.” Joe kisses Rami gently. “ _Master_.”

*****

Joe can feel himself relax the instant he walks into the penthouse suite.

“Jesus.” Joe’s eyes widen as he takes in the luxurious surroundings, from the spacious sitting area to the table with more champagne laid out. There’s a hallway which appears to lead to the bedroom, and a large balcony with a gorgeous view of the city. “This is amazing. I don’t mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but how the hell did you pay for this?”

“Brian,” Rami chuckles, helping Joe out of his leather jacket. “When Gwil and I told him we wanted to reward our subs, he insisted.”

It makes Joe blush a little to think that most likely every member of Queen is probably aware of what they’re doing tonight, but once again he feels a wave of affection rush over him for Brian.

“Finally! You guys made it!”

Ben appears from the direction of the bedroom, completely naked. “What took you so long?”

Rami squeezes Joe’s hand. “Just taking care of some business downstairs. But now that’s dealt with, we can get started.”

Joe can feel the tension seeping out of him when Ben presses himself up against Joe and looks at Rami questioningly.

“Go ahead,” Rami chuckles.

Ben presses his lips against Joe’s hungrily. It’s a kiss unlike any they’ve ever shared before- not just a quick peck on the cheek or a friendly brush of the lips. Joe moans and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Ben. It’s nothing like kissing Rami or any other Dom; it’s like being kissed by someone who really _knows_ how a sub likes to be kissed, and Ben’s submissive scent is incredibly soothing. It makes his kiss with Craig feel like a distant nightmare, like something he doesn’t have to worry about anymore. The memory of Craig’s mouth on his is slowly being erased by Ben’s warm lips.

“This is my chance to say thank you too,” Ben says softly when they part. “I don’t know how I would have got through everything that happened on set without you.”

Joe brushes his lips against Ben’s again, just because he can.

“Alright boys,” Rami chuckles, “shall we take this to the bedroom? Joe, baby, why don’t we get you out of those clothes, hm?”

Ben is giggling as he leads Joe to the bedroom, hastily helping him to undress. Joe laughs as the younger sub pulls his t-shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt, and Joe toes off his shoes eagerly, halting when he sees Gwil waiting for them on the bed.

The Dom is sat against the headboard, also naked, and he smiles warmly at the two subs. Joe can feel himself blush underthe Dom’s gaze, and he can’t help but appreciate Gwil’s broad chest and strong arms. It’s undeniable that Gwil is impossibly handsome, and while Joe certainly finds him attractive, he’s not the type of Dom that Joe would usually go for. But that doesn’t stop his mouth from watering as he strips off his jeans and underwear and fixes his gaze on Gwil’s cock hard against his belly.

Joe lowers his eyes respectfully once he’s naked. “Sir.”

Gwil’s eyes drink in the sight of Joe’s body, causing him to shiver a little. Joe can make out Rami slowly stripping from the corner of his eye, and he’s very aware of his own cock rapidly hardening.

“Now that we’re all here, I guess we can get started.” Gwil smiles and gestures in front of him at the foot of the bed. “On your knees, lads.”

Joe shivers at the commanding tone and scrambles to obey, his cock twitching as he kneels on the mattress beside Ben.

“Lovely things,” Rami praises, removing his underwear and taking a seat at the head of the bed next to Gwil. “How can we even begin to tell you how incredible you are?”

“This film has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Gwil says softly. “And it’s not because of Queen, or because of the amazing things it’s already doing for my career. It’s because of you. _All_ of you.” He gives Rami a smile. “Tonight is about us celebrating everything we’ve achieved together. We want to reward the two of you for your hard work.”

“We want to thank you too,” Ben says with a smile. “We could never have done this without you.” He winks at Gwil. “Can we get going now? _Please_ , Master.”

“Impatient thing,” Gwil chuckles. “This is how this is gonna work: you do exactly as Rami and I say, understood? Follow every instruction to the letter. This will go at the pace we dictate. Do you trust us?”

“Yes, Master,” Ben says softly.

“If you’re uncomfortable or want to stop at any point, use the traffic light system,” Rami says firmly. “Amber as a warning, red to stop completely. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Joe replies, his heart pounding.

Rami smiles. “Kiss Ben.”

Joe obeys without hesitation, pulling Ben in for a rough kiss. Ben moans when their lips meet, his hands skimming down Joe’s sides to his cock.

“Don’t touch him yet,” Gwil says. “Just kiss.”

Ben moans and deepens the kiss, running his hands through Joe’s hair instead. Joe desperately wants to touch Ben too but knows he’s under orders, so he tries to just enjoy the sensation of their cocks brushing together. It’s made harder by the fact that he’s vaguely aware of Rami and Gwil stroking their own erections as they watch the two subs together.

“Joe,” Rami says firmly. “Come and suck my cock, sweetheart.”

Ben pouts when Joe wriggles out of his arms with one final kiss to crawl over to his Dom.

“On all fours,” Rami clarifies, stroking Joe’s hair. He reaches for the bedside table and waves an object in front of a Joe’s face. “Know what this is?”

Joe bites his lip and examines the object, his blood roaring in his ears as is eyes widen with recognition. “Uh...anal beads?”

“Very good,” Rami chuckles, rewarding his sub with a kiss. “And where are these anal beads gonna go?”

Job swallows. “Up my ass?”

“Bingo.” Rami grins. He tosses the anal beads to Ben with a bottle of lube he fishes from the bedside table. “Why don’t you get to work on that, Ben? And don’t worry, your turn will come.”

Ben takes the items eagerly, his cock thick and heavy between his legs. “Gonna make you feel amazing, Joe.”

Rami spreads his legs a little, giving Joe some room to settle into position.

Joe gives Rami’s cock a few strokes, before leaning down to take it in his mouth. He focusses on pleasuring his Dom, trying not to get too excited when he hears Ben fiddling with the cap of the lube behind him.

“You’ve got such a nice bum, Joe,” Ben says admiringly, stroking Joe’s ass cheek. “I’m just gonna put one finger in for now. Nice and slow, yeah?”

Joe moans around Rami’s cock as he feels Ben’s slick finger circling his entrance, and he shivers when the digit slips inside him. His cock is aching between his legs, but Joe uses all his self discipline to refrain from touching himself. He sucks a little more vigorously as another finger enters him, scissoring and opening him up. The dual sensation of Ben’s fingers inside him and Rami’s fingers stroking his hair is driving him crazy; it takes all his willpower to stop himself from begging Rami to just fuck him.

When Ben finally starts working the anal beads inside him, Joe thinks he might pass out. Although not quite as intimate as Ben’s fingers, the sensation of the toy inside him is still incredible. His knees are shaking when it brushes against his prostate. He drools around Rami’s cock as Ben works the beads steadily in and out of him, stroking his hip soothingly.

“Clench,” Rami orders, stroking Joe’s cheek. “Ben, let go. Joe will hold them in place inside himself.”

Joe does as he’s told, clenching his ass to keep the beads inside him.

“Well done, Joe. You can stop sucking my cock now. Keep those beads inside you until I say so.”

Joe pulls off Rami’s cock, aware of how he must look with swollen lips and flushed cheeks and a sex toy protruding from his ass. The look on Rami’s face is enough to tell him that it can’t be a terrible sight, and even Gwil is licking his lips.

“Your turn, Ben,” Gwil grins. “Come and suck my dick and Joe will take care of your arse.”

Ben eagerly takes his place on his hands and knees between Gwil’s legs, lowering his mouth onto his Dom’s cock and slurping enthusiastically. Joe grins as Gwil hands him a fresh set of anal beads from his own bedside table and reaches for the lube, slicking up the toy thoroughly.

“Don’t let those beads slip out,” Rami chuckles, prompting Joe to clench a little more.

Fingering Ben only seems to make Joe harder. Although Gwil is completely focussed on the younger sub, Joe can feel Rami’s eyes on him as he works. He concentrates on making this good for Ben,on opening up his friend as gently as possible, while at the same time putting on a bit of a show for Rami. As he eases the beads inside the younger sub, Joe meets his Dom’s eyes hungrily. He works them in and out of Ben’s ass in a gentle rhythm, smiling provocatively at Rami as Ben moans loudly.

“Jesus,” Rami moans. “I think it’s time for the main event.”

Joe’s heart pounds when Rami retrieves a couple of condoms from the bedside table, tossing one to Gwil with a shaking hand.

“That was wonderful, love.” Gwil strokes Ben’s hair, pulling him off his cock gently. He rolls the condom over his erection. “Help Joe get those beads out of his arse and then come and have a seat.”

Ben kisses Joe’s neck as he gently works the toy out of the older sub, giving his ass a gentle squeeze as he does so. Joe sighs when the beads slip out of him, leaving him empty and open. He’s desperate to be filled again.

“You’ve been so good,” Rami praises. He gestures at his erection. “Climb aboard.”

Joe wastes no time in straddling his Dom’s hips, taking hold of his erection and sinking down. He moans as he’s slowly filled up completely, settling his hands on Rami’s shoulders. As he takes a moment to get used to his Dom inside him, he glances over at Ben, who is already riding Gwil slowly. They’re kissing, and they look so happy and at peace in that moment that Joe almost feels as though he’s intruding.

He blocks them out for a moment, focussing on his Dom as he slowly works himself up and down on the older man’s cock. Rami grips his ass with one hand and strokes his back with the other, moaning as their lips meet in a kiss.

“Beautiful,” Rami praises, his voice full of emotion. “My beautiful, gorgeous sub.”

Joe jumps a little when he feels another hand on his arm, but his heart melts when he realises it’s Ben reaching for his hand. Joe takes it, squeezing as their eyes meet. They try and match each other’s rhythm, riding their Doms at a similar pace. Soon they’re bouncing with abandon, holding hands as they ride their Doms to completion.

Joe gasps when Rami squeezes his cock, and the combination of Ben’s hand in his and Rami’s hand on his erection causes him to see stars right then as he comes.

He collapses against his Dom’s chest as Rami holds his thighs and fucks up into him to achieve his own orgasm. After a few frantic thrusts the Dom cries out, trembling a little as he moans Joe’s name. When Rami holds him close and showers him with kisses, Joe sighs happily and glances at Gwil and Ben who are kissing softly, recovering from their own orgasms.

“Love you,” Joe says softly, at first to Rami, then to Ben and Gwil. “Love you all.”

“Love you too,” Ben says with a tired smile.

It seems like a fitting end to working on this movie- the four of them here together expressing their love for one another.

It also feels like a fitting beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a big night for Rami. It’s a big night for John. And little does he know it, but it’s a big night for Joe too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has given me their love and support throughout this. I really appreciate all the lovely comments and am so grateful to have such wonderful readers.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this, and watch this space for the next instalment of The I Belong To You Forever series...
> 
> Tumblr @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> Note- most of Rami’s speech can be credited to the man himself- I just made some minor additions!

_February_ _2019_

 

Joe fiddles with the glossy programme in his hands, tearing off the corners into little pieces in his lap as he nervously taps his foot.

Rami reaches over from the seat next to him and gently takes his sub’s hand in his own, clearly sensing his nervousness, and squeezes gently. He leans over to press a soft kiss to Joe’s cheek.

“Baby,” the Dom whispers gently, “relax. It’s gonna be fine. There’s nothing to worry about. _You’ve_ got nothing to worry about.”

The gentle hum of the audience talking only seems to amplify Joe’s anxiety.

“I know _I’ve_ got nothing to worry about,” Joe whispers back, his other hand subconsciously still attempting to tear the programme. “I’m worried for _him_. God, he was so nervous when we arrived, Rami. He was almost shaking.”

“He’ll be fine,” Rami says reassuringly. “He always is.”

The hum of the audience’s chatter begins to quieten as the lights dim, and Joe squeezes Rami’s hand again as his heart pounds. He can see Ben and Gwil from the corner of his eye staring at the stage intently, excitement etched on their faces.

There’s a painful few seconds of silence, the anticipation crackling in the air, and then the audience erupts into a cheer as the stage fills with smoke and the familiar beat of We Will Rock You echoes across the auditorium.

Joe has Rami’s hand in a death grip by the time the smoke clears, but the applause is still deafening when Joe sees Brian appear at the front of the stage, giving a friendly wave to the crowd with one hand as he cradles the Red Special with the other. The lights at the back of the stage finally come on to reveal Roger on the drums, grinning as he concentrates on keeping time. The crowd begins to clap and stamp to the beat as Adam emerges, and then finally the smoke clears completely and Joe breathes in sharply when he sees John looking out nervously into the auditorium.

He looks so small and vulnerable, blinking under the bright lights, and Joe desperately wishes he could be up there to comfort the older sub. He’d known how nervous John had been when they’d arrived that evening. It’s his first live performance in over twenty years and the anxiety is clear on his face, his discomfort obvious. John is clutching his bass like a lifeline, looking as though he’s on the verge of deciding to run off stage.

But then Brian subtlety edges closer to John as Adam starts singing, and gives the sub a reassuring smile. John smiles back shyly, a hint of nervousness still there, but his body language becomes slightly more relaxed, and Joe finds himself relaxing too. John starts to look a little more like the man Joe recognises from footage of Queen concerts; the sub who defied societal expectations to follow his passion and share his music with the world.

Joe is grinning as he and Rami leap to their feet with the rest of the crowd to stamp their feet to the beat. He’s starting to enjoy himself as John’s shy smile becomes a little more confident. The older sub clearly isn't as comfortable as the other men on stage, but his bass playing is flawless, and the audience love it. The audience love _them_ ; it’s clear that this is a Queen performance like no other and the energy in the room is incredible. By the time they make it to We Are The Champions, John actually looks as though he’s having _fun_.

When the band plays their final note, the audience _screams_ , and Joe cheers as loud as his lungs will allow him. The amount of pride and admiration he feels for all of them is incredible. It’s amazing to see them all play together again and look so happy; Queen are his _heroes_ , and he still can’t believe he’s lucky enough to now call them his friends.

Brian takes a confident bow, before taking John’s hand and gently pulling him forward to take his own bow. He wraps an arm around the sub’s waist and presses a kiss to John’s cheek. Roger joins them at the front of the stage, grinning when Brian wraps his other arm around him and gives him a kiss. The three take a final bow together, before Brian gestures at Adam to take his own bow.

Joe can't stop smiling as Brian guides Roger and John offstage, and his heart flutters a little at the way John gazes up at the giant image of Freddie onscreen.

“See?” Rami chuckles as the applause dies down and they take their seats. “Fucking incredible.”

Joe is high on adrenaline throughout the rest of the show, and when Queen discreetly reappear to take their seats a couple of rows behind them, he can’t help but shoot a grin over his shoulder at John. The older sub smiles back, his face a little flushed, shifting closer to Brian who takes his hand and squeezes proudly.

Of course, Joe had been so preoccupied with his nervousness for John that he’d almost completely forgotten about his nervousness for _Rami_.

He can tell that his Dom is anxious as well; Rami shifts around in his seat a lot and bites his nails as they draw closer to his category. It’s Joe’s turn to comfort now, and he reaches over to take Rami’s hand in his own, placing his other hand reassuringly on the older man’s bicep. The Dom smiles at him gratefully and he relaxes a little until they finally make it to the Best Actor award.

Joe knows that Rami doesn’t believe he’ll win. Even after all the other awards- the Golden Globe, the BAFTA- Rami still doesn’t quite have the confidence he needs. Joe has listened to Rami practise various iterations of his speech (the speech _he’d_ persuaded his Dom to write, just in case), and it had broken his heart a little to see that Rami didn’t really feel there’d be a need for it.

Even when Rami’s name is announced, even when the audience cheers for him and stands for him, he looks as though he doesn’t quite believe it. Even when Gwil and Ben are screaming, even when Joe is laughing and pulling his Dom in for a hug, Rami looks a little stunned.

“You won,” Joe says, tears in his eyes. “Rami, you won.”

“I won,” Rami repeats, a little dazed. He blinks, gazing at the crowd on their feet for him, before he finally smiles.

He pulls Joe in for a kiss, and Joe knows that millions of people will be watching, but he doesn’t care. He’s never felt so proud in his life. He cups Rami’s face and kisses him gently, before pulling away and gently nudging his Dom towards the stage.

Rami squeezes his sub’s hand gratefully one more time before heading towards the steps at the front, giving Gwil and Ben a quick hug as he does so and throwing a warm smile back at Queen.

Joe looks over his shoulder to catch John’s eye, who is whispering something excitedly to Brian as he applauds. Brian is grinning, his eyes fixed on Rami like a proud father, and Roger is practically jumping up and down.

Joe still can’t quite believe this is happening as the applause dies down and Ben gently guides him back into his seat.

Rami looks out into the crowd with shock on his face as he sets his Oscar on the podium. He shoots Joe a quick smile before leaning into the microphone.

“Oh my God,” Rami laughs. “My mom is in here somewhere. I love you. I love you lady.”

Joe laughs with the rest of the audience, tears already in his eyes.

“My family,” Rami continues, his voice thick. “Thank you for all of this. You know, my dad didn’t get to see me do any of this but I think he is looking down on me right now, so, this is a monumental moment. I’m so appreciative to all of you, to everyone who has had a hand in getting me here to the Academy. To the people that took a chance on me every step of the way. Graham King, Dennis O’Sullivan, everyone at Fox and New Regency. Thank you guys so much. I may not have been the obvious choice but I guess it worked out.”

He swallows, before directing his gaze at Queen. The cameras in the room focus on Brian, sandwiched between Roger and John.

“Thank you Queen. Thank you guys for being, for allowing me to be the tiniest part of your phenomenal extraordinary legacy. I am forever in your debt. Thank you Brian May, for being the most incredible role model a Dom can have. I try to follow your example every day.”

Brian’s grin seems to grow wider as he gives Rami a proud nod.

“Thank you Roger May and John Mercury, for paving the way for so many talented sub artists to be able to share their gifts and passion with the world. I am so in awe of your incredible courage and resilience and am absolutely honoured to have been able to help tell your story.”

Rami blows a kiss to the two subs, grinning when Roger winks at him.

“And, of course, thank you Freddie Mercury. Another Dom who I can only aspire to be like. A man who was not only one of the greatest singers ever to have lived, but also a man who never compromised his values and was willing to stand up for what was right. He used his own status to protect those he loved, and I hope that Doms all over the world will see this film and want to take a little piece of Freddie with them.”

Joe shoots a quick smile behind him at John again, who has tears in his eyes.

“My crew and my cast I love you. You are my equals, you are my betters. I could have never been here without you. Gwilym Lee and Ben Hardy- you are British treasures and talented beyond compare.”

Ben squeezes Joe’s hand.

“I think about what it would have been like to tell little bubba Rami that one day this might happen to him and I think his curly-haired little mind would be blown. That kid was struggling with his identity, trying to figure himself out. And I think to anyone struggling with theirs and trying to discover their voice: we made a film about a Dom who argued for sub rights at a time when it wasn’t socially acceptable to do so, an immigrant who lived his life just unapologetically himself. And the fact that I’m celebrating him and his story with you tonight is proof that we’re longing for stories like this.”

There’s a short round of applause, and Joe bites his lip at the overwhelmed look on Rami’s face.

“I am the son of immigrants from Egypt, I’m a first generation American and part of my story is being written right now. And I could not be more grateful to each and every one of you and everyone who believed in me for this moment. It is something I will treasure for the rest of my life.”

He looks directly at Joe, and Joe can feel the cameras being pointed towards him.

“My beautiful sub, Joe Mazzello: you’re the heart of this film. You are beyond immensely talented. You have captured _my_ heart. Thank you so much.”

Joe’s eyes are stinging as he smiles back, his heart bursting with pride to the sound of thunderous applause.

******

“Ben is absolutely hammered,” Joe chuckles, glancing at the dance floor where the younger sub is dancing with Roger and Gwil.

Gwil spins Roger around and dips him low, while Ben bounces around them excitedly like a hyperactive puppy, grinning when the other two men finally give him some attention.

“He’s having fun,” John says with a warm smile, sipping champagne. “He deserves it. You all do.”

Joe grins and squeezes John’s knee. “Are _you_ having fun? I know you were a little hesitant to come tonight.”

“Yeah.” John looks happy, content. His skin is slightly flushed from the champagne but he looks a lot more relaxed than he did earlier. “I’m having a nice time. I’m glad I came. It was amazing to be able to watch Rami win and to hear his lovely speech. It wouldn’t have been the same watching it on the telly. You must be so proud.”

Joe sips his own champagne and nods. “I never doubted him for a second. He deserves this so much.”

He glances over to the other side of the busy room, where Rami is stood near the bar showing off his Oscar to Brian, who is examining it curiously.

“How did it feel being on stage again?” Joe asks softly, turning back to the older sub.

“Horrible at first,” John chuckles. “I thought I was going to have a panic attack. But it didn’t take long for me to feel at home again. It’s not something I’ll be doing on a regular basis, but I’m glad I did it tonight.” He twists his glass in his hands nervously. “Did I...did I sound alright? I feel like I made a lot of mistakes.”

Joe kisses John’s cheek. “You were perfect. Just as amazing as you were twenty years ago. Freddie would be so proud of you, John.”

John smiles softly at that. “I hope so.”

Joe leans in and nudges John gently, grinning. “I bet Brian’s got plans for you and Roger tonight.”

“Oh hush.” John blushes and glances at Brian, before letting out a small giggle. “But I think you’re right. I’m probably going to spend most of tonight naked on all fours.”

The two of them burst out laughing.

“Okay,” Joe giggles, “I’m gonna be horrible and take advantage of you while you’re drunk, John, and ask you to confirm whether Brian does in fact have a cock to die for.”

John smiles knowingly. “I certainly wouldn’t complain.”

They giggle again, tipsy on champagne and each other’s company, and then Joe finds himself pulling John into a hug.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Joe says softly. “Are you likely to be back over here anytime soon do you think?”

“Probably not,” John says sadly. “Brian and Roger are in Los Angeles occasionally but I tend not to go with them. If they decide to tour with Adam again then I might come and watch a couple of shows. Will you be coming back to the UK at all?”

“I hope so. Rami and I will probably be back to see Gwil and Ben soon.”

“Let me know when you’re thinking of coming to London,” John says softly. “We must have you over for dinner.”

“That would be awesome.”

They share another smile before Joe notices Brian and Rami making their way over through the crowd.

“John.” Brian gives the sub a warm smile. “I think we’d best leave Rami and Joe to their private celebrations. I’m sure they’ve got lots of people to speak to before they can escape tonight and they won’t want us old codgers cramping their style.”

John clears his throat and returns the smile. “Of course.”

Brian leans down to give Joe a quick hug and kiss. “Sorry to dash off so early, Joe. It’s been a big night for all of us and I’d like to have a little alone time with my Queens.”

Joe grins at John, who blushes. “Yeah, no problem. You were all awesome tonight. I’m so glad you were all here.”

“We’ll all have dinner tomorrow night?” John suggests as Brian helps him to his feet. “Before we leave?”

“Sounds great,” Joe grins.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Rami agrees, pulling John in for a hug and kissing his cheek. “Enjoy your evening.”

“You too,” John says softly. “Congratulations again.”

They say their final goodnights before Brian gently guides John away to find Roger.

The second they’re gone, Rami immediately pulls Joe into a kiss, his Oscar statuette bumping gently against the younger man’s hip.

“Let’s get out of here,” Rami whispers in his sub’s ear.

Joe raises an eyebrow. “You wanna go back to the hotel? On your big night? You’re the man of the hour! Everyone wants to spend time with you.”

“There’s only one person I wanna spend time with.” Rami brings Joe’s knuckles to his lips and kisses them. “We’re leaving, Joe.”

Joe shivers a little in response to the commanding tone and licks his lips. “Yes, Master.”

*****

Their lips meet in a frenzied kiss as they crash into their hotel room, their hands all over each other.

“Master,” Joe says breathlessly, moaning as Rami kisses his neck, heat pooling in his groin. “Let me suck you off. Let me show you how proud I am of you.”

He starts to sink to his knees, but the Dom quickly stops him.

“In a minute,” Rami says, tossing his Oscar onto the bed. “I wanna show you how proud _I_ am of _you_ first. Will you sit?”

He gestures towards the bed, and Joe frowns but does as he’s told.

“Okay,” Rami says nervously, hunting around in one of the night stands. “There’s something I wanna ask you.”

Joe’s heart is pounding when he sees the slim rectangular box in his Dom’s hand. Rami grins and takes a seat beside Joe on the bed.

“I was gonna ask you no matter what happened tonight,” Rami says shyly, fiddling with the box. “There’s no way I could have done this without you. Any of this. You’ve been the one who’s given me confidence in myself over the last ten years. And on BoRhap I would never have been able to give an effective performance without your love and support. You make me proud every day as your Dom and I love you so much- as my colleague, my best friend, my sub.”

He opens the box with shaking hands, and Joe’s heart is in his mouth when he sees the contents.

The collar is elegant. It’s thin and made of dark leather, with a small loop attached for a leash, and a few tiny diamonds set into the material.

“I’d like to claim you,” Rami says softly. “You’re the only sub I’ve ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Will you accept my claim?”

“Yes,” Joe says immediately, without hesitation. “Yes, I accept your claim. I’m yours.”

Joe falls to his knees on the plush carpet in front of his Dom, tears of joy in his eyes as Rami eagerly removes the collar from the box. He gently fits it around Joe’s neck, clasping it into place. Joe closes his eyes, savouring the feel of leather on his skin.

He’s _claimed_.

He finally belongs to a Dom.

To _Rami_.

“Beautiful,” Rami praises, caressing his sub’s cheek. “My beautiful sub.”

The Dom leans down to kiss Joe, and when they part Joe catches sight of himself in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen, and the sight of the collar around his neck sends a little shiver down his spine.

It makes him think back to the scene they’d filmed of Freddie claiming John. He remembers John telling him about his shy uncertainty but his complete and absolute trust in his Dom.

“We’ve still got such a long way to go,” John had said to him gently when they’d talked about it on set. “Things are better now, but there will always be people who think they’re better than you. There will always be people who think they have the right to do whatever they want to you. That’s why you need to make sure you have a Dom who knows it’s a privilege, not a right. A privilege given by you.”

As Joe looks at Rami smiling down at him with love in his eyes, he knows he’s found that Dom.

 

END


End file.
